Dark Moon
by ToryTigress92
Summary: Sequel to Breaking Dawn. The Volturi return, the Cullens are destroyed or scattered and Bella must find the strength to save her daughter and learn to live her life without Edward. Carlisle/Bella Alice/Jasper, Nessie/Jacob
1. Preface

_**Dark Moon**_

* * *

_**It's strange how losing a loved one changes your perspective. You think the loss will destroy you, when in reality, it only makes you stronger. Remember that old saying: What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. If they only knew how right they were.**_

_**But when you are faced with loss for the second time, what then? When you risk losing not just one person you love, but two or three or four?**_

_**Can you bear it?**_

_**But when the choice is between death and servitude, freedom and imprisonment, would you risk all you love?**_

* * *

I was ready.

After five years of heartache and trials, I was ready. Nothing would stop me, not when I was fighting for the life of the one reason for existence I still had.

Renesmee.

I would not stop until she was free, until she was in my arms again. And heaven help whoever got in my way.

I was ready. At last.


	2. Attack

Dark Moon

* * *

I was out hunting when it happened. Completely out of nowhere, the Volturi descended and destroyed all I'd ever loved. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Edward. Edward, my husband.

All gone, forever, in one fell swoop. We stood no chance. I heard the first cries and screams whilst I was crouching over the mountain lion I had just taken down, my best friend Jacob beside me, in his wolf-form, happily feasting on the still warm corpse of the deer the lion had hunted down before I took him down.

"Pig," I had muttered. Jacob growled in a way that reminded me of his laugh in human form. That's when the screams came.

"Momma!" I knew that cry. Renesmee.

* * *

As one, me and Jacob turned tail and ran. I overtook Jacob easily; after all I was a vampire, black panic overtaking my thoughts. Instinctively, almost as easy as breathing, I threw my shield out over Jacob, protecting him from mental attack. It would also mask our approach from anyone who could sense our minds. I looked over my shoulder, and noticed with relief that Jacob had summoned his pack. Embry and Seth ran behind him, Leah was ahead. I didn't know where Quil was. Together we plunged through the undergrowth,

We reached the ridge overlooking the house, and what I saw turned me stone cold with terror and rage. With a snarl I went to leap forward, but Jacob knocked me to the ground. Before us, an incredible force of Volturi soldiers stood, holding my family prisoner. Behind them a fire burned, and I realised with a flash of overwhelming grief, I could not see some of my family. Rose, Esme, Emmett. Only Carlisle and Edward still stood, both on the floor. My brow creased in disbelief; Carlisle and Edward were some of the strongest among us, how had the Volturi subdued them? Then I saw the look of overwhelming grief on Carlisle's face, the shaking of his body. I had never seen him lose control before. Had the Volturi….?

With dead certainty I knew I would never see Esme, Emmett or Rosalie again. Jacob still lay on top of me, holding me to the ground. Easier said than done with a full-grown vampire. But Jacob was almost as strong as us vampires. Rage filled me; I wanted to tear the Volturi soldiers limb from limb, regardless of whether or not I was outnumbered. I was strong, fast, and nearly faster than Edward. They wouldn't know what had hit them. But then Jacob whined, I realised his pack were writhing in pain on the ground, tails between their legs. What had happened? Panting, Jacob phased back to his human form, tears of pain rolling down his russet skin.

"Jake?" I whispered, too quiet for the Volturi to hear us. We were perfectly hidden in the foliage, the wolves blending into the greenery. They would not find us.

"Those…bloodsucking filth have destroyed Sam and his pack. We can feel it," Jacob whispered through gritted teeth, pain and sadness in his eyes. Suddenly as though I was being called, I looked back to the house and the lawn where the Volturi stood. Carlisle had been obscured by the black cloaks of the Volturi, but I could see Edward all too clearly. He shook his head vehemently, and with a shiver of dread I recognised Aro and Caius. They stood before Edward, a small figure behind them. With a thrill of fear I recognised little Jane, one of the witch twins. Alec I knew would not be far away. Then I saw what Jane held in the circle of her arms.

* * *

Renesmee. My daughter. That filth had my daughter.

* * *

Renesmee stood, proud and beautiful in jeans and a red silk shirt, her adolescent skin sparkling ever so slightly in the sun. She was putting a brave face on; that I knew. Suddenly Jane smiled, and Edward collapsed, convulsing in pain. With a snarl of rage I threw Jacob off of me, and ran into the clearing. Too late.

A mist suddenly surrounded Edward, and I realised Alec was using his anaesthetic gift. In the moment before his eyes went blank, Edward's beautiful golden eyes rose to mine and I saw there the love, and the warning. He wanted me to run. I froze, still amazingly unnoticed by Aro, Caius or even Jane. Something yanked me back, and I recognised Jacob's boiling hot touch. Edward had seen us; gratitude rose to his eyes as they flicked to Jacob, then back to me. Sadness filled them. My favourite crooked grin crossed his face, and he mouthed three words.

_I love you_

My body was shaking with grief; I knew what was about to happen.

"He wants you to live, Bella. Come on, we need to hide," Jacob breathed in my ear.

"I'm not leaving him, or Carlisle," I snapped, in a bare whisper.

"We're not. We'll get them back, and Renesmee," he promised, still pulling me back. But too late.

* * *

The Volturi soldiers converged on Edward, and the strange keening and ripping sound I'd only heard three times in my life erupted. Once, when Jasper, Emmett and Alice destroyed James; the second time when the Volturi had destroyed a newborn vampire in front of me, the last time when the Volturi had executed Irina, from the Denali clan, for bearing false testimony against Renesmee. Flames leapt high in the air, from Aro's outstretched hand, and I knew then that my husband was dead. I collapsed into Jacob's arms; my body racked with sobs I could not give voice to, or give physical form. In this body I could not cry.

"Come on, Bells. We need to get out of here, now!" Jacob whispered frantically in my ear. I looked at him furiously.

"I don't want to live without Edward. I won't," I snarled, already fighting to free myself from his arms. I would avenge Edward's death, Rosalie's, Emmett's, Esme's, Carlisle's and Renesmee's. Even though I knew I would die in the attempt.

"You gonna leave Nessie without her mom? Waste all Edward's hard work in keeping you alive? He wouldn't want you to die, Bella," Jacob argued. I froze, still shaking with grief. I felt like my chest would tear in half. The pain when he had left me, to protect me from him and his family was nothing compared to this. Long ago I had decided I would not live without him. But Renesmee?

"What do you mean, Jake?" I asked, my usually bell-like voice a harsh croak.

"The Volturi didn't kill Renesmee. Can't you hear her heartbeat?"

I stilled my shaking long enough to listen. The Volturi had begun to retreat; having got what they had come for, and I could hear the little speeding heartbeat of my daughter. She was crying. But she was alive.

* * *

New purpose filled me, locking away my grief. I had to save Nessie. The Volturi had what they had come for. They had wanted her. Aro had wanted her. The half-vampire child, the jewel in his collection. Suddenly I was glad Alice and Jasper were far away, on their god-knew what honeymoon. They would be safe. Alice would be safe from Aro. In that moment, I didn't wonder why Alice didn't warn us, or why they had not returned. All I could see was the terrified face of my daughter, as she watched her father burn. I would make them pay for what they had done.

But first I had to escape. The Volturi would send soldiers after me; I was safe from Demetri at least. He could not track me or the wolves, thankfully. But they would come for me; I had to escape before I could rescue my daughter. With a deep breath, I turned my back on the clearing, on the pyres of my family, on my home and locked away my heart. The grief could come later, but now I needed to be strong. For Renesmee.

Jacob and his pack were on their feet again, but I could see the emotional backlash from losing Sam and his pack still affected them. Leah, Seth and Embry were still in wolf form. Quil had joined us, but he was in human form, and shaking with pain. Jacob was trying to calm him. He looked up at me; I saw my own pain and grief reflected back at me. Renesmee was his intended, the one he had imprinted on. The love of his life. The pull of his beloved would be too hard to fight; he would follow me and help me. Purpose filled his eyes and he nodded.

* * *

"Renesmee," we both whispered. We would find her, and the Volturi would pay tenfold for what they took from us. But we would need a plan. And we had to escape, to get far enough away that we could think in safety. Once Quil had calmed enough to phase, I and the pack turned into the gloomy forest. On our quest for revenge.

"Where will they be taking her?" Jacob asked, as we sat around the small fire he had constructed.

"Volterra," I said with certainty. Jacob looked blank. "It's their citadel in Italy. We will need to track them there," I elaborated.

Jacob whistled. He had never been to Europe. "Jake, this will be extremely difficult. It'll be a suicide mission," I continued gently. I didn't want anymore deaths on my conscience. We had run all the way into Canada, leaving the USA behind. I had stopped to call my father, just to say goodbye. My mind flinched away from the memory of that particular conversation.

Jacob glared at me.

"Do you think I can ignore the fact that they took Renesmee? That they murdered Edward, Carlisle, Sam and the others? I have a score to settle," he said petulantly, folding his arms stubbornly. I tried to smile, glad despite myself that I would not be alone.

"It's your neck," I shrugged.

"We're coming too," Seth piped up. We both turned to glare at him.

"No," Jacob growled. I bit my tongue. I was not the Alpha; I had no right to order him around.

"The Volturi murdered Sam and his pack. We have as much right to revenge as you and Bella," Seth argued. Jacob opened his mouth, but Leah cut across him.

"We're coming, Jacob, so live with it," she glared at me, daring me to argue. I didn't open my mouth. Jacob scowled, but he couldn't deny them. Not without using his power as Alpha, and that he would not do. Turning my back to them, I trudged out of the clearing where we were encamped. I needed alone time.

* * *

As soon as I was alone, I fell to my knees, head cradled in my hands. My hands fisted, I wanted to rip my own head off. I wanted to tear my heart out just so I didn't have to feel this pain. Edward was dead. And a world without Edward was inconceivable. But I had to survive, for our daughter. A part of him would live on, in me, in Renesmee. I would get her back. A sorrowful howling started up behind me, a long wailing ululation. Jacob and his pack were singing. They were mourning. I added my cries of anguish to theirs, letting my grief loose. But tomorrow, I would have to hide away my heart, to save my daughter.

Above me, the stars shone ever brightly in the sky, but the moon was a black sphere in the sky. A dark moon, for a dark day, and an even darker night.

My mind filled with the images of my family.

Emmett; strong, spirited and such a rock. I would have laughed at the irony, had I been in any shape for it.

Esme, gentle Esme with her devotion and passionate love for us all. Rosalie, my comrade whilst I was pregnant with Nessie. She had hated me at first, but then we had grown to like one another when I made the choice she would have done, in keeping Nessie. We had become sisters, united by one purpose.

Carlisle, my father as well as my friend. It was because of him that I had been contemplating medical school. He had kept us together, loved us, and I would never stop mourning his loss. I had loved him too, a forbidden love I had never allowed to take shape or form, except once. I flinched away from the memory.

Edward. I could barely think his name to myself anymore. I felt as though I would fall apart. My husband. My lover. The father of my child. The sadness in his golden eyes, just before he was killed, wrenched at my unbeating heart. My vampire mind had no difficulty remembering that.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned, my knuckles clenching, my body tensed in agony. My torso shook with sobs.

The wolves sang mournfully beneath the dark moon above.


	3. Audience

Dark Moon

* * *

_Volterra, Italy, five years later._

I drove my Aston Martin through the iron gates of Volterra and smiled grimly. After five years of preparation and training, I was ready.

After that terrible night, five years ago, I, Jacob and his pack had travelled to Italy. The Volturi, it seemed, hadn't frozen the Cullens' bank accounts. But then again I knew they knew I was still alive, along with Alice and Jasper. We had not met up again because Alice could not see me when I was with the werewolves. But it did not matter; Alice was better off far away from the Volturi.

During the five years after my family's deaths, I and the pack had journeyed to Volterra. There we had scoped out the layout of the citadel, and its defences. Shortly after Felix, Alec and Demetri had tried to capture me, but I and the pack escaped. We had fled to Rome, always roaming around, not staying in one place for very long. I had hidden beneath my alias, Isabelle Masen, and when I was not training to take down Aro, Caius and the other Volturi I had completed a medical degree. I was a full doctor now. Carlisle would have gotten a kick out of that.

* * *

My slight smile faded as I parked my Aston outside a big, fancy-looking hotel and got out. A valet instantly stepped forward, and I greeted him with a smile and a tip. It was lucky the sun was hidden by clouds that day; otherwise I could not have entered the city before nightfall, when the Volturi would have been at their most vigilant. It was St Marcus Day, and there would be a great festival and masque that night, in the main square. That would be when I let my presence become known. I hurried into the hotel lobby; my long overcoat catching around my legs. I was dressed in nondescript black jeans, a black roll neck, black stiletto boots and a black trenchcoat. After all, I was in mourning. But I supposed to the humans, I looked like I'd stepped off a fashion catwalk.

* * *

"Bonjournio," I said to the woman sitting at the desk. She blinked at me, surprised by my flawless Italian accent. We had all learned it in preparation for this night. As soon as I signed the register, the concierge whisked me and my small bag upstairs to a large, decently appointed suite. As soon as he left me alone, after a generous tip, I closed the blinds, shrugged my coat off and pulled my small silver cell phone out of my small luggage bag. Inside where three medical bags of animal blood, a change of clothes for Renesmee and myself, when we freed her, a small bag holding some odds and ends, and my medical kit, should any of us get injured tonight.

I flicked my cell phone open, and quickly dialled Jacob's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Jake? You in position?" I asked, keeping my voice down.

"Yep. Nice and cosy in the park," he grunted. He and his pack were encamped in a heavily wooded park overlooking the main piazza, close to the Volturi's citadel.

"Good. Now for the next stage. I'll call you when it's done," I said back.

"Alright, be careful Bells," Jacob cautioned me. I rolled my eyes derisively.

"You know me, Jake. I'm always careful," I said. I just heard his chuckle before I snapped the cell shut. Now for the next stage.

So far, I and the pack had entered the city undetected, but I needed to show myself to them. And for that, I needed to go shopping.

A few minutes later, dressed in a sapphire blue jacket instead of my trenchcoat, I glided down the stairs, and out into the cloudy Italian day.

* * *

Outside the sun was shining through in places, but I easily kept to the shady parts, avoiding the dark alleyways. Searching around for a boutique, I quickly slipped into one. It was a fancy affair, all gold silk upholstery and dark wood. An obsequious attendant came stalking over. I quickly had him turning around. Alice had taught me enough that I didn't need help in a boutique. Just the thought of Alice in the boutique had me smiling again, but it quickly faded. Gliding over to one of the racks, I quickly searched, using my sense of smell to find what I needed. The scent of human blood hit my senses like a steam train, but it held no allure for me. Training as a doctor had helped me control, and even ignore the bloodlust that was the price of immortality. I flinched away from the thought; it brought back memories of Carlisle.

I finally found what I wanted, pulling out a long gown made of champagne gold silk. It would do; the skirt was long enough that it would hide the sturdy boots and form-hugging trousers I would be wearing beneath it. The skirt was even detachable, perfect. A few moments later I stepped out of the boutique with my purchase. And instantly noticed the security camera that seemed to be following my every move. I stood still in one of the shaded areas of the pavement, and smiled, showing all my teeth in an expression that was half-snarl, half-movie star smile. Perfect. I cocked one eyebrow, and said quietly, eyes fixed on the small black lens.

"Hello boys,"

They wouldn't hear what I said, but they would get the gist of it. After that, I quickly walked back to my hotel, keeping to the shadows, but away from the alleyways. I could feel someone's gaze on my back. I knew I was being followed. I took a sudden detour, determined to lose them, and went up and over the rooftops, dropping into the open window of my room with a sigh of relief.

I had lost them, I was sure of it. I could no longer smell them, at least.

The smell of vampires had been in my nostrils from the moment I had entered the piazza. Glancing at the clock, I threw my purchase over a chair, and settled down to wait. I updated Jacob and arranged to meet him on one of the balconies overlooking the Palazzo dei Priori. The same place I had run to save Edward, so many years ago. And the perfect place to meet with whomever Aro sent.

* * *

The clock ticked towards six o clock; the sun had set. Eventually I brushed my long brunette hair up and off my face, securing it easily with some pins. Next I slipped into my figure-hugging jeans, black of course, and my boots before I unzipped the garment bag holding my purchase. Smiling ruefully at what Alice would say, if she saw me now, I slipped the gown over my head and turned to scrutinize my appearance in the mirror.

The gown was a strapless garment, with a bodice made of some gauzy silk, with some heavier darker gold silk slashing the bodice in half. The detachable skirt clung to my hips and legs, flaring out from my knees like an inverted calla lily. With my brunette hair, gold eyes and the necklace I now drew from my bag, I looked like something out of a silent movie. I smirked at my reflection. I secured the gold half mask, and finally checked to make sure everything was in place for tonight. As a final touch I slipped on some white evening gloves, just to add to my sartorial façade. It was more a disguise for the humans than the Volturi; they would know me instantly, as well as the wolf pack. Finally my cell buzzed; Jacob's signal to come meet him. I slipped out of the window of my hotel room.

* * *

Jacob and his pack were waiting in the shadows of some orange trees, all dressed for the evening. Leah was looking surprisingly lovely in a red dress, short at the knee, long at the back with strappy heels. Jacob and the boys all looked debonair in tuxedos; I couldn't help but be surprised. I didn't know any of them could look so good.

"Nice necklace," Jacob snorted. I cocked a weary eyebrow; I wore Aro's wedding gift around my neck. Seth checked his watch and looked to Jacob. With a brusque nod, we turned silently towards the Palazzo dei Priori, and whatever awaited us there.

We arrived at one of the Palazzos without incident, taking our booked balcony to watch the festivities. The view was incredible; the sun's last rays threw scarlet light over the beautiful city of Volterra, whilst lanterns and candlelight dominated the square below. Humans mingled in long dark cloaks, flowing dresses and masks, passionate music being played somewhere. Laughter and gaiety reigned; I smirked a little at the irony. If only they knew what lurked beneath their beloved city.

* * *

I smelled the vampires before I heard or saw them. Jacob and his pack did too; he hissed through his teeth, but kept his position behind me. Knowing the vampires would want to talk to me alone, I moved out of the protective circle of the wolves, and paced to the marble railing of the balcony. Draping my hands over the warm stone, I inclined my head to Jacob, reassuring him and telling him to wait. The minutes stretched, and my nerves with it, but outwardly I remained calm. Finally I heard a sound like gently rushing wind. I inclined my head, knowing someone stood beside me. I recognised him in a second.

"Alec," I whispered, still watching the crowd below.

"Bella," he said, standing beside me in a black suit and his cloak, still youthful looking, still crimson eyed.

"Aro sent you?" I asked, turning my head slightly to watch him. I'd already extended my shield to Jacob who was on the other side of me. Safe from Alec's gift.

"He applauds your audacity. He certainly wasn't expecting you to walk right back into Volterra as you did. A daring move, but I wonder, what is your next?" Alec cocked his head at me, ruby-red eyes watching me piercingly. I smiled grimly.

"I want an audience with Aro. Is that too much to ask?" I tilted my head, waiting for his reaction. The atmosphere felt like it was charged with lightning.

"Of course you may, Bella," a new voice behind me said. I turned to find Demetri standing in the shadow of one of the pillars, a cocky smirk on his face. "Aro sent me to find you. Nice dress," he commented, his grin growing.

"Excellent. Shall we go?" I turned to Alec, gesturing to him to lead the way. Alec scowled at my gesture, obviously disliking my manner towards the Volturi. I was being deliberately arrogant, just to annoy them.

Jacob went to follow me, but Alec held his hand up.

"The wolves stay here," he hissed.

"The wolves are coming with me," I hissed back. I felt his gift begin to creep toward the wolves, and I chuckled. "Surely you haven't forgotten my gift, Alec? Your gift has no effect on them whilst they are protected by me,"

Alec scowled but Demetri stepped forward, his hands raised in a calming gesture.

"Of course the wolves may accompany us. Come," and with that he led the way out of the Palazzo. Alec gestured for me to follow; I nodded to Jacob and the others. Leah, Seth and Embry phased, their elegant clothes shredding easily. Alec raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. And so I walked willingly into Hell. _Renesmee, my daughter, I'm coming…._

* * *

"Young Bella! What a lovely surprise!" Aro called out to me, as I crossed the marble and gilt hall towards him. Marcus stood behind him, Caius directly beside Aro. His milky red eyes narrowed cruelly.

"At last, the last Cullen," Caius muttered. He obviously thought I couldn't hear. Had they forgotten Alice and Jasper?

I met his gaze with a cool, arrogant glare. The wolves stalked behind me, Jacob just behind my shoulder. He would phase as soon as we had Renesmee, and he would get her out. "What can we do for you, my dear?" Aro asked politely.

I stopped before Aro, and smiled slightly in response to his eager expression.

"I came to ask you, to beg you Aro, to let me see my daughter. I know I have signed my own death sentence coming back here, and I just want to see her again, one last time. Is that too much to ask?" I said, pretending to be respectful. Aro's smile was gracious and puzzled.

"I have to admit you did give us a turn, coming back into the city like that. So audacious! You are to be applauded, young Bella. But why do you think your return is a death sentence? Why not join us, my dear?" Aro asked, his tone questioning.

"Aro, you murdered my entire family. My own husband, Renesmee's father. How could I serve you with such a mark upon my soul?" I asked in reply.

"We did not murder your entire family, Bella-"

"Let us not play games here, Aro. We are far from anyone else's ears, in your own halls, and I'm soon to go to my grave," I snapped, cutting across him.

"If that is what you believe, Bella. What a waste, what a waste," Aro mumbled to himself before his voice hardened. "Very well, if you are so determined to die, then I see no harm in letting young Nessie see you, one last time,"

I stiffened at his use of my daughter's nickname. Footsteps sounded, and I heard Nessie's little heartbeat, so different to Jacob and the pack's.

"Aro…" Caius hissed, his venomous eyes fixed on me.

"Careful brother. There is no harm in this," Aro said to him. I removed my mask, no longer needing it and waited impatiently. Then Nessie appeared around the corner.

She was so beautiful. She was fully matured now, her long bronze-coloured hair cut short and spiky. The same style as Alice's hair. Her brown eyes watched me coldly, and in that moment I knew Chelsea must have broken her bond to me, and tied her to the Volturi. My heart felt like it would snap in two. Jane stood beside her, a sadistic grin on her face.

"Well young Nessie, your mother has come to say hello. Why don't you greet her?" Caius suggested, leaning forward eagerly with his cruel eyes. Jane released Nessie, as I and Jacob stepped forward. I stretched my shield forward, so it encompassed her as she neared us, her eyes still cold.

"Hello mother," she intoned, her voice cold, dead. My heart sank. But then, her hand shielded by her body, she touched my wrist. Instantly my head was filled with memory, her memories. Flash after flash after flash and then an emotion so deep, so rich I had to fight back my gasp. She loved me, and always had. The Volturi hadn't weakened our bond, she'd just pretended it was so. She smiled at me tentatively, then looked at Jacob. Her eyes, my human eyes, flashed with emotion, and I knew her love for him had only grown with distance. When her eyes switched back to me, I glanced at Jacob, then at the phased pack behind us, then nodded, and mouthed two minutes. Nessie nodded, and moved away, pretending to be cold again. But her eyes sparkled with life, whereas they had been dead.

"Now we have what we came for-" I started, heading towards the signal for Jacob to snatch Nessie and run, whilst I and the pack covered him, but Caius cut across me, his smile gloating and expectant.

"Ahh, wait one moment, young Bella. We can't have you die without some of your allegations proved wrong, now can we?" he hissed. Jane's smirk only grew.

I felt something creep over me, I didn't know what it was.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my brows drawn down in confusion. Aro looked uncomfortable.

"He means, Bella, that not all of your coven was destroyed,"

"If you're talking about Alice and Jas-"

"Not the psychic and her husband!" Caius snapped, clearly enjoying my confusion.

* * *

"Don't play games with me, Caius. I was there at the house, I saw you kill Edward and Carlisle!" I shouted, forgetting my dangerous position. The Volturi guard hissed and sank into crouches, Caius narrowed his eyes, and Nessie's eyes flashed in warning.

"Show her," Aro commanded, eyes flashing in annoyance at Caius. Alec and Demetri disappeared, reappearing in seconds carrying a body between them. They dropped it onto the floor dismissively, and I stared at it. At first I did not recognise it; and then, as the light fell on it, my world fell apart.

It was Carlisle.

I rushed over, panic filling my every pore, Jacob beside me. Jane and Nessie drifted closer too, Nessie so she was close when the escape took place, and Jane because she wanted to watch my suffering.

As soon as I reached Carlisle, I flipped him over, cradling his head in my arms. It felt like my brain had frozen, I couldn't think. Carlisle was here, and he was alive!

I wanted to cry with relief and joy, that someone I had loved had survived. But then I noticed his condition. He was so weak, the bruises beneath his eyes so pronounced they looked like they were drawn on with charcoal. His eyes struggled to open, and his once glorious golden hair was lank and lifeless. His face and body were almost skeletal, not the smooth musculature I remembered. He seemed to be battling to open his eyes. I tried to help him.

"Carlisle? Carlisle, it's me Bella," I whispered, leaning my face in close. Finally his lids rose, and I almost recoiled at the black holes staring blindly at my face. They were darker than obsidian, darker than jet or any shade of black I had ever seen. He stared at me confusedly, his eyes not recognising me, his body limp in my arms. I tore myself away from his eyes, to growl at Caius.

"What have you done to him?"

"He would not partake of our nourishment; we would not countenance setting him free to hunt," he shrugged, looking nonchalant. Jane snickered, and as I glanced at Aro I realised two things. One, he hadn't ordered this, it was Caius's doing. Two, Caius had tortured Carlisle by starving him. His body was frighteningly weak; I knew though he would not die. Starvation wouldn't kill a vampire. But how had his willpower survived for so long? I suddenly felt his fingertips on my cheek.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice a raspy remainder of what it had been. My eyes snapped back to his, and I saw the recognition flare in those obsidian pools. "Bella, is that you?"

"I'm here, Carlisle. I've got you," I told him, leaning in close. His fingertips left my cheek to cup the side of my face.

"Bella, you shouldn't have come," he whispered. I stared down into his achingly familiar face, ravaged by thirst, and felt something snap. Cold fury filled me, I could have gladly turned and ripped Caius, Jane and the others limb from limb.

"Bella?" Jacob's low whisper brought me back to my senses. I knew what he was asking. We had to get Nessie out, but I could not, I would not leave Carlisle.

"Change of plan, Jake." I murmured. I nodded once, as he grabbed Nessie.

I whispered against Carlisle's forehead, before I kissed it tenderly, "I'm going to get you out of here, I promise,"

In a surge of movement, I was amongst the wolves, Carlisle in my arms, and Nessie in Jacob's, Quil and Embry phased and ready. Seth and Leah were growling menacingly at the guard, as they crouched, ready for action. My shield flared out over our little group, and I snarled.

Time to bust out of here.


	4. Escape

Dark Moon

* * *

"Bella? What is the meaning of this?" Aro asked, over Caius's aggressive snarl. I smiled patronizingly at him.

"Aro, did you really I think I would walk back into Volterra just to die? All these long years, I have had one goal. And now I have my daughter back," I growled at him. Aro's red eyes narrowed in anger. Jane and Alec were already unleashing their malevolent gifts upon us, but my shield had only increased in strength. They had no way of getting through.

"Renesmee belongs to us. We are her family now," Aro hissed. But then Renesmee spoke up, in her soprano voice.

"How easily fooled you are, old man. I was never yours, I will never be yours! Did you really think I would give my loyalty to the killers of my father? My family!"

"Enough! Destroy them!" Caius shouted. But we were ready for that.

Seth, Leah and Embry leapt forward at the same time as the guard, catching Felix, Heidi and some of the others in the midriff. They went down in a snarl of teeth, fur and claws. I ripped off my skirt, revealing the slim line trousers that were ideal for fighting. With Carlisle in one hand, I swatted away Jane, retreating towards Jacob. He had phased, and Nessie sat atop his back. Aro and Caius howled in rage, as the rest of the guard advanced, growling. We were outnumbered.

Suddenly a strange quiet stole over the hall; I watched as Jane collapsed from her attacking crouch, writhing in pain as though she was being burned alive. Alec gasped, before his sight went blank, and Seth knocked him down. Felix and the others stopped, suddenly afraid, as Aro and Caius looked on in puzzlement and fear. I turned, and realised the source of the sudden change.

Renesmee.

* * *

She held her hands, palms up, and she was both beautiful and terrifying as she unleashed her gift upon the Volturi. I did not know what she was doing, or how, but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Jacob! Take care of Carlisle!" I shouted, laying Carlisle's weakened body on the floor. I darted forward, my shield flaring out behind me like a cloak, still protecting Nessie, Jacob and the pack. I knew what I had to do; I had to take out some of the Volturi whilst I had the chance. I leapt at Caius. To Jacob and the others, I must have seemed like a blur of speed. Renata, Aro's personal bodyguard tried to stop me, but her gift had no power over me. I tore her to pieces within seconds, the lust of battle already overtaking my reason. Jane, Alec and the other gifted Volturi were still alternately writhing or standing still, disabled. So Caius and Aro were undefended, for the time being. I smashed into Caius like a wrecking ball. He stood no chance; he may have been older than me, but he had not had to use his combat training in centuries. Whereas I had been fighting for my life for the past five years, training my body for this night. First Caius, then Aro and Marcus. Then the Volturi would be leaderless. A shark without its head is no danger, either to me or to Alice and Jasper. We would be free.

"Bella!" Jacob's alarmed shout brought me back to my senses. I had been so overloaded with bloodlust; I only then realised, that Caius and Marcus lay before my feet, torn into pieces. I stared in horror; how had I…?

Embry dashed to my side, yanking me away as Aro flew forward with a cry of rage.

"You will pay dearly for this, Bella!"

But Embry was too fast for Aro, we were back in our protective circle before he could take one more step toward me. I shivered when I looked at Aro's face, it exuded menace and vengeance, hatred burned in those cruel red eyes. What had I brought down on myself, and the others?

* * *

"Come on, let's go!" Jacob yelled, as Nessie stumbled, her strange gift beginning to drain her strength. Seth and Leah retreated to us, and as one, we ran from the hall. Jacob was looking at me with a mixture of awe and fear on his face. It stung to see his expression.

"This is for Sam, you parasites!" I heard behind me. I turned to see Leah throw a strange black object into the hall. Seth and Quil were beside her, grenades in their hands. Where the hell had they got grenades?

"Come on, run!" Jacob pulled me on. Seth, Quil and Leah deposited their explosive cargo and ran. Behind us we could hear the snarls of the Volturi as Nessie's gift began to wear off. The pursuit would not be far behind.

That was until the hall, and indeed the entire citadel exploded.

I could feel the heat at my back, chasing our little band out into the night as we flitted to safety. Just in time.

* * *

The ancient tower of the immortals exploded in a firework display of red and gold flames, boulders and pulverized bricks raining down on the city of Volterra. I gaped in shock and awe. One bomb and a few grenades couldn't have done that, surely? I glanced at Leah, Seth and Quil as we ran; they looked as awed and stumped as I felt. Looking forward, I concentrated on my speed, staying with the pack but still faster than any humans. No one would see us, shadows flitting in the twilight. I was more concerned for the warm, stone body in my arms. If Carlisle had been starved for five years, how much longer could his thirst hold out for? Especially when faced with the temptation around us. I could see his emaciated hands already curled into fists, the skin stretching over the bones beneath. How much was he suffering? My heart swelled with pity.

People were running, screaming towards the castle; emergency sirens were already blaring in the distance. We kept running.

"Jacob! I'll meet you at the RV point. I need to get some blood into Carlisle quickly!" I called to Jacob, still holding onto Nessie. Jacob shook his great head, and Nessie spoke up above the howl of wind in our ears.

"Momma, we're staying with you!"

I shook my head vehemently, but I realised the pack had already disappeared to the RV point.

"We're coming with you, Momma, and Jacob says to just live with it," Nessie added. I gritted my teeth, and exhaled impatiently.

"Fine," I groaned. We ran into the night, towards my hotel.

When we reached the hotel, I paused, crouched in a defensive position. We hid in the shadows of some palm trees.

"Jacob, any vampires?" I hissed. The great russet wolf beside me shook his head. A huge crowd had gathered around the entrance to the hotel, and I could see no way in with Carlisle in my arms. We would only draw attention, not what we wanted. So how could we get in?

My room was on the second storey; directly above the entrance. I grinned when I heard the rumble of a news van as it pulled up outside the entrance. Perfect….

I nodded to Jacob and Nessie, who clambered onto my back. Carlisle was not breathing, trying to avoid smelling the scent of Nessie or Jacob. In his dangerously starved state, he probably wouldn't care about the smell, as long as his thirst was quenched.

"Hold on, Carlisle, hold on," I whispered, squeezing his hand where it gripped my shoulder. His eyes were still closed; yet I knew he wasn't unconscious. Vampires didn't fall unconscious. But he was so weak, he could barely stand. It broke my heart anew to see him so weak, so unlike my last memories of him. Strong, golden, beautiful as a god.

I shook myself from my memories. _Focus_! I ordered myself sternly. I waited for the opportune moment, ready to spring. The van began to start up, the humans moved away from it, and I sprinted across the empty space before it. I was no more than a shadow in the night, the preoccupied Italians were too busy jabbering in the local dialect about the 'accident' at the castle to notice me, as I leaped onto the van and then bounded for the open window of my room. My fingernails of my free hand dug into the wood, almost taking it away from the brick wall, and I cursed through my teeth. _Careful, Bella_…..

I felt Jacob curse through his teeth. He hated heights.

* * *

"Nessie, Jacob. Climb up through the window, over my back. Quickly!" I snapped when they hesitated. Nessie and Jacob clambered up and over my back, before pulling themselves to safety. Nessie took Carlisle's arm, helping to pull him into the room, and then it was my turn. I easily flipped myself over the sill and into the room.

"Jake?" I asked, when my eyes fell on him. He was sitting against the wall, head between his knees, looking decidedly green. "Jake, you ok?"

"Never Do That Again!" Jacob forced out through his teeth.

"The nausea will pass, Jacob. Just sit there for a while, maybe drink something," a raspy voice from the shadows suggested. I turned and saw that Nessie had laid Carlisle down on one of the sofas, panting from his weight. Renesmee didn't quite have the same strength as me.

"Thanks Doc," Jacob rolled his eyes fondly. Carlisle flinched. I hurried over to him, and pulled Nessie away gently, knowing the sound of her heartbeat would be causing him pain.

"Nessie, go into the bedroom and fetch the bag that's lying on the dressing table. Bring it to me, fast!" I told her, kneeling beside Carlisle. She flitted in and out, the brown leather bag in her hands. I helped Carlisle to sit up, frightened anew by the weakness in his once-strong frame. Edward had told me once that, when Carlisle was first turned, he had starved himself to avoid killing humans. He'd ended up extremely weakened and had attacked a herd of deer. Their blood instantly restored his strength; would it do the same now?

* * *

I pulled out the bags of blood, and ripped them open, raising them to Carlisle's mouth.

"Drink, Carlisle. Its animal blood," I said reassuringly, at the doubt in his black eyes. He took the bag from me with his emaciated hand, retaining enough control to squeeze my hand in thanks, before he began to drink frantically. Leaving the other two, I stood and walked over to my daughter, standing watching besides Jacob. Jacob was still green. My doctor's training took over.

"You ok, Jake? You should lie down, if you still feel nauseous. You too Nessie," I said, looking at my daughter. She looked exhausted, and I realized we hadn't even had a proper reunion yet. "Renesmee…."

I pulled her into my arms, cradling her against my chest. Her arms came around me, hugging me desperately. I stroked her hair, relishing the bronze silk beneath my fingers. "Oh Nessie, I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Momma. And you Jake. It's been so….." my daughter shuddered in my arms. I let her draw back to look in her face, searching for signs of distress or panic. There was none, just weariness. She had seen more than any child should have to see, experienced more than any child should have to.

"Renesmee, what happened?" I asked gently. She shuddered and clung to me. I rubbed her back soothingly. "It's ok, baby. You don't have to tell me now,"

She nodded, and I noticed the tears in her eyes. I kissed them away.

"I still have my locket," she whispered proudly, touching the area over her heart, and I knew the locket I had given her for Christmas so many years ago was hidden beneath the blouse she wore. "With that picture of you and….and…"

She couldn't say his name. She collapsed into my arms, crying quietly, letting out all the grief she had kept hidden for so long. I stroked her hair, hushing her, even as my own grief welled up. But there would be time for tears later, when we were safely away from Volterra, from Italy itself. I tucked my pain away, for later, and held my daughter whilst she cried herself out, and regained control. I gently took her face in between my hands.

"Nessie, there will be a time for tears and mourning later, but it isn't now. We have to escape here first,"

"We'll meet the others at dawn, outside the city," Jacob piped up. I turned to him, surprised. I hadn't heard him phase into his wolf-form, yet alone phase back again. "Leah's got it covered, but Embry and Quil are wounded. They're alright for the moment, but they'll need you to take a look at their wounds when we meet up," he held up a hand to stave off my insistence that we go to them immediately.

"Fine," I grumbled, releasing Nessie. "You two should get some sleep before we leave. We've got a lot of running to do,"

Nessie, still red-eyed from crying, rolled her eyes derisively. "Yes Mom,"

* * *

I flinched, surprised. I hadn't been called that in so long. I had forgotten how to react. But then I heard a movement behind me, and realised I could no longer hear Carlisle drinking. Jacob stood shakily, taking Renesmee's hand.

"We'll leave you two alone, to have your reunion," he whispered, smiling at me a little crookedly. He and Nessie had been staring at a point over my shoulder, and now I turned, pensive, whilst they disappeared into one of the bedrooms, to sleep. At least they had better be.

"Bella…" Carlisle whispered. I took a deep breath and turned. He stood beside the sofa, larger than life, strong and powerful again. My breath caught at the sight.

"Carlisle," I whispered back. We still stood across from each other, neither daring to take the first step. I still couldn't believe that this was real, that he was no dream, that I had gotten not just one member of my family back but two. I drank his appearance in like a tonic, feeling something, some weight in my chest lift.

His eyes were a deep gold again, his honey-golden hair back to the way I remembered it, his body muscled and strong once more. The clothes he wore were dirty and ragged, but I suspected I didn't look much better. My hair was completely mussed; my face smudged with soot and blood. We stared at each other, speechless. The room was silent.

* * *

Slowly he opened his arms, and we both moved at the same time. I ran into his arms, and they closed about me, holding me off the floor. I buried myself in his chest, drinking his calming scent in deep. My body was shaking with sobs, and I realised dazedly, so was his. He buried his face in my hair, and held me tightly. I pulled him closer, holding him to me by the nape of his neck, never wanting to let go.

"I thought you were dead," I managed to choke out eventually, crushed as I was against his stone torso.

"And I you," he murmured, his voice hoarse. We had both found each other again.

"But I saw you die. You and Edward…" I said, my voice breaking on the last word. On _his_ name. The pain reared its ugly head, threatening to overwhelm me. But I clung to Carlisle and the pain receded, held at bay. For the moment.

"No. Caius kept me alive, for some sadistic reason,"

"Rosalie, Emmett, Esme….?" I asked breathlessly. But I already knew the answer to that question, although my dead heart still hoped.

"All dead. The Volturi executed them in front of me," Carlisle said, his voice broken. His breathing was ragged and sharp, and so we both wept in each other's arms, as the night passed.

Finally Carlisle released me, enough to draw back, his hands leaving my waist to cup my face. The action sent a reflexive shiver down my spine. I inwardly frowned; now was not a good time for such things. But he didn't seem to notice.

"What happened to you?" he asked, desperate to know.

"It's a long story," I muttered. He shook his head, a slight shadow of his former smile on his lips.

"We've got a few hours," he said, and pulled me to sit on the sofa beside him. So I told him how I and Jacob had reached the clearing too late, and witnessed Edward's death and Nessie's kidnap. How we evaded the Volturi and followed them to Europe. I told him how we had come to Volterra, and had been nearly captured. How we had roamed all over Italy, to evade the Volturi whilst I and the pack trained to take them down. And finally I finished with the account of our rescue plan. Even as short and concise as I kept it, the sun had begun to rise by the time I finished. Carlisle smiled strainedly, an amused smile, one I could see cost him a lot of effort. I had trouble smiling too; my heart was still too raw for such trivialities.

"Bella, you truly are remarkable," he said, pulling me back into his embrace. I sighed, truly happy for the first time in five years.

"I'm not, you know," I said. I could imagine him rolling his eyes. A small sound came from the bedroom, and I heard Nessie stir. I was still content to sit with Carlisle's arms around me. The golden rays of the sun painted the bland cream walls rich sienna, our skin sparkling in the sunlight. Time to go.

"They'll come after us," I whispered into Carlisle's ruined shirt. He sighed heavily.

"Yes they will. We'll have to run," he agreed. He released me and I met his golden eyes, wise and sad.

"All taken care of. We're going to return to America. It's a big enough place that we can hide easily,"

"But Demetri can track…."

"No he can't. I've been shielding you since I first got you in my arms, back in the audience hall. Demetri won't be able to find us." I was quick to reassure him. He sighed in relief.

"Momma?" Nessie walked into the sitting room, fully dressed in the change of clothes I had brought for her. Sensible walking boots, jeans and a flannel shirt.

"Yes, Nessie?" I stood up, reluctantly leaving Carlisle's arms.

"What's the plan? When are we leaving?" she asked, her eyes darting between me and Carlisle.

"Now. We're going to meet Jacob's pack outside the city walls, and decide where we go from there,"

Carlisle stepped around me, and Nessie walked into his embrace.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry. I would've tried to get you out…." Nessie started brokenly.

"No harm done, Nessie. There was nothing you could've done, in any case," he reassured her, cutting off her pained plea for forgiveness. He stroked her hair once, then released her. At that moment Jacob walked back through the door, yawning widely. He was bare-chested, his trousers shredded.

"Whoa, Jake. I'm traumatized enough here!" I said jokingly. He rolled his eyes, before turning to Carlisle.

"Nice to see ya, Doc,"

"It is good to see you too, Jacob,"

"I think we need to get you both some clothes before we leave…." I started, but Nessie cut across me.

"Already on it," and she disappeared out of the door.

"Nessie, don't…." I started, but Jacob held me back. "Drat that girl!"

"Leave her alone, she'll be fine. Now I'm gonna take a shower," and with that Jacob disappeared into the bathroom. I turned back to Carlisle with a sigh.

"Relax, she hasn't gone far. Just next door, if my hearing hasn't failed me," Carlisle told me, rubbing my shoulders comfortingly. Soothingly. I mentally frowned; the completely innocuous movement shouldn't be sending shivers down my spine.

* * *

"What do you mean?" I asked, my brow furrowed.

"I think next door's going to find they are short a few pairs of jeans and shirts, when they awaken," he continued wryly.

Nessie returned a few moments later, with a few pairs of jeans over her arm, a cashmere sweater and a tan jacket, a black t-shirt and black leather jacket. She dumped them on the floor, looking smugly pleased with herself. I glowered at her.

"As your mother, I really shouldn't approve…." I started to say.

"But you're impressed anyway. It's ok Mom," she finished for me.

"That was not what I was going to say," I grumbled. Nessie threw the tan jacket, sweater and jeans at Carlisle, whilst she lobbed the black clothes over to the bathroom door. A russet hand emerged to yank them inside, with a muffled "Thanks."

Suddenly embarrassed, I quickly ducked into the bedroom to change, leaving Carlisle free to use the living space. I didn't know why I was so embarrassed.

Nessie sat on the bed, as I swapped my torn silk bodice and black jeans for Special Forces combat trousers, black boots, a white t-shirt and a black jacket. She shook her head at my wardrobe choice.

"What?" I asked, watching her in the mirror as I pulled my hair off of my face and into a ponytail.

"Alice would be having a field day with you, right now," she simply shrugged, a fond smile on her face. I caught my breath again at how beautiful she was.

"Yeah, she probably would," I agreed, chuckling to myself. We both shook our heads at the many memories.

* * *

There came a knock at the door, and Nessie opened it to reveal Carlisle and Jacob, looking slightly better for the clothes swap. The clothes were too small for Jacob; he looked like he was wearing pedal pushers instead of jeans, but the top was fine. Carlisle, on the other hand, just looked like a movie star. Or a god. Or a fashion model. I really didn't care, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Ready to go?" he asked, holding my bag in one hand. We nodded and stepped out into the living area. I had to take a deep breath, wrenching my eyes from Carlisle, before I could speak.

"Alright, here's the plan. I and Carlisle will take the Aston, and get out of the city. Jake, you and Nessie will take your rental and get out of the city also. I suggest we split up, so as to better avoid detection by any of the Volturi,"

"I don't think we need to worry about them too much, Bells. They're all too busy doing impressions of vampire spaghetti to catch us," Jacob scoffed.

"Nonetheless, we need to be careful, Jake. Right the RV is eight miles south of the city, in a copse overlooked by a rocky tor. Got that? You should be able to follow the scent in. A dirt track leads part of the way, but after five hundred metres we will need to go on foot. Got that?"

Jacob nodded, rolling his eyes when he thought I couldn't see. Quickly Nessie and Jacob disappeared, once we were sure the coast was clear. I felt my heart wrench at the thought of my daughter without me, but Jacob would protect her. Now it was our turn.

I quickly slotted my bag onto my shoulder, and I and Carlisle flitted down the corridors, no-one up and about yet. It was about five in the morning, after all. The lobby was deserted as we slipped out the staff entrance and into the underground car park. My Aston Martin 177 waited patiently, like a black panther dozing before the dawn. I grinned when I heard Carlisle's whisper.

"And here I thought you didn't like fast cars, Bella."

"They tend to grow on you," I answered, flashing him a weak smile. He returned it with an amused quirk of his brow and a small smile. The sight cheered me, making my knees feel slightly weak. Dang I really wish he would stop doing that!

We slid into the plush leather interior, as I slipped the key into its slot. The engine roared, purring like a wild cat. And so we began our bid for freedom.


	5. Reunion

Dark Moon

* * *

I drove out of Volterra looking over my shoulder the whole time. I was uncharacteristically jumpy; even though I knew, for the moment, that the Volturi forces were neutralized, I couldn't shake the feeling. We were being followed.

"Bella, calm. They won't attack now, in full daylight," Carlisle's soothing hand on my shoulder only made me jump even more. He sighed exasperatedly.

"So you agree the Volturi are not completely destroyed?" I asked eyes on the queue out of the city. We were stuck in a jam three quarters of the way to the gate.

"No, they're not. Your…..explosive stunt at the end would have enraged them, particularly as it would have completely destroyed Caius and Marcus," he continued.

"At least someone agrees with me," I muttered to myself. Carlisle's lips quirked. But Jacob's cavalier attitude really worried me.

"She'll be safe with him. Jacob won't let anything happen to her," Carlisle assured me, squeezing my shoulder. I shot a glance at him. How had he known what I was worrying about?

"You sure you can't read minds too?" I asked teasingly. He chuckled.

"No I'm certain," he said after a moment. Curious I asked,

"How do you know then?"

"I know you, Bella. You're like any mother; always worrying," he replied easily, with a fond smile.

"Huh," I grunted, turning my eyes back to the road. I suddenly felt his fingertip on the furrow in my forehead where I was frowning.

"Stop frowning; you'll get frown lines," he joked. I rolled my eyes at him, but stopped frowning anyway.

"That's better," he smiled, turning his eyes to the road also, the golden orbs watchful.

"Annoying old man," I muttered jokingly under my breath. He laughed suddenly, a gloriously deep, rumbling laugh that reminded me of the wind tumbling through the leaves of the trees that had surrounded our house in Forks. I smiled at having gotten that reaction out of him. I hadn't laughed in almost five years, not properly anyway, after my loss. I could only imagine what he was going through however. He and Esme had been together far longer than Edward and I. The pain had to run deeper, yet here he was, comforting me, as usual! Carlisle was always the same, even after enduring five years of torture in a Volturi hellhole, always so calming, so soothing. Just hearing his laugh again had me relaxing my tense shoulders.

* * *

We finally rolled up to the gate, and I could see the gate warden running an appreciative eye over my Aston. It really was a gorgeous car; if a little ostentatious, but fast. Extremely fast. Edward would have loved it. I flinched away from the thoughts of Edward and concentrated on getting through the gates without taking the barriers out. The Aston was two metres wide, and it only just avoided scraping the stone walls as we finally slipped out of the city. I let out a relieved breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Let's put the rubber to the road," I muttered, weaving through the crowd of cars with ease.

"Could you say that again? In English?" Carlisle asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes. I suppose he had been born in the seventeenth century, so I had to give him some slack.

"I meant that its time to go really, really fast," I added with a smirk. I pressed the accelerator paddle to the floor.

We negotiated the tight turns and steep hills with ease, barely having to stop. I chuckled to myself, remembering how I had hated Edward's daredevil driving when I was human.

"Do I get to hear the joke?" the blonde sitting beside me asked. I grinned. If I had been human I would have blushed.

"I was just remembering how much I hated….hated-" I couldn't continue, I couldn't say his name. My hand on the gear stick began to shake, and Carlisle covered it with his own.

"It's alright Bella. It's alright," he whispered soothingly. Slowly my shaking stopped, and I took a calming breath.

"I'm ok now. Sorry," I mumbled, slightly ashamed. He had suffered so much more than me, and he was the one comforting me! Again.

"No need to apologize, Bella," he said quietly. We drove in silence the rest of the way.

We crested the top of a low green hill, and stopped. We had reached the end of the trail. I parked the Aston somewhere unobtrusive and turned to Carlisle with a small grin.

"Shall we?" he gestured to the trail, winding into the trees ahead. My grin widened.

"Race you!" and with that we sprinted into the forest. The werewolf trail was strong, and so it was easy to run at full speed without worrying over whether we would lose the trail. I gloried in the pure rush of speed, the roar of the wind in my hair. It was utter heaven. I laughed, and Carlisle shot me a surprised, yet somehow pleased glance, as we ran side by side. I was as fast as him now, though slightly less strong. So our pace was unbroken as we raced towards where the wolves waited for us.

* * *

"Finally," Jacob growled as we flitted into the camp. He and Nessie were sat on a log, with Leah and Seth sitting on the floor. I smelled blood, and saw with a surge of alarm, that Leah had a gash up her arm, Seth's leg was burned and I suddenly noticed Quil limping towards us, still in wolf form. Embry propped him up.

"Oh, God, Quil! What happened?" I flitted over to him, Carlisle at my side. I threw my bag on the floor and got to work. It seemed Quil had been knocked into a wall by the explosion, back in Volterra. Some of his ribs were cracked, I guessed by the yelp of pain when I examined his side.

"Quil, you gonna need to phase back, before I can treat you," I told him. Quil moaned. Carlisle was watching me. He'd flitted forward at the same time as me, but had retreated with a confused look when Quil had turned to me. Ignoring his scrutiny, I quickly smoothed some salve into Seth's burn and bandaged it up. Leah wasn't quite so easy.

"OW! Watch where you're poking that needle, leech!" she hissed at me, as I stitched the leg wound up. I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"Leah, she's just trying to help," Jacob snapped from across the clearing. She just glared at him. I cut the thread with a swipe of my hand.

"All done," I pronounced, in my most patronizing tone.

"I'm impressed, Bella," a quiet voice said behind me. I stood and turned to find Carlisle with an amazed smile on his face. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I had to find something to do whilst the Volturi chased us all over Italy. You alright Jake?" I turned to Jacob. He rolled his eyes.

"Just fine, Dr Cullen," he said sarcastically. Carlisle moved slightly in surprise.

"You trained as a doctor?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep," I shrugged my shoulders again, finding his stare a little uncomfortable. "What?"

He just shook his head. "You really are incredible, Bella,"

I turned away, grinning hugely. I didn't feel uncomfortable under Carlisle's praise, just buoyed up.

"Feel like helping me with Quil?" I gestured to the now human Quil, lying on the floor, his face stretched into a pained grimace.

"If you insist, Dr Cullen," he said jokingly, before his expression turned business-like. Together we examined Quil and strapped him up, nice and tight. After we had given him a shot of morphine, we stepped back.

"Nice work, Dr Cullen," I complimented him, my smile teasing. He smiled back.

"Not too bad yourself, Dr Cullen," he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"This is going to get confusing," I muttered.

"This is going to creep me out," Jacob muttered.

Carlisle opened his mouth to reply, when Embry leapt up, snarling. He hadn't phased back, and now his hackles were up, and deep growls rose from his throat. We all stilled. Jacob said one word through his teeth, sniffing the breeze.

"Vampire,"

* * *

We all spread out, blending into the foliage, Nessie hidden behind me, Jacob and Carlisle. Embry and Seth disappeared into the woods, to see who our visitor was. We waited in silence, barely daring to breathe. Had the Volturi sent someone already?

"Ugh! I can smell those dogs a mile away," a trilling voice said, in the distance. I stiffened. Could it be…..?

"Are you sure you saw them here, Alice?" another familiar voice asked.

"Yep. Well I didn't actually see Bella and Carlisle here, of course. I can't them around those damn dogs, but there's definitely a blind spot here. Plus that Aston back there definitely smelled like Bella,"

I glanced at Carlisle. Was it a trap? But then Jacob, who had phased, relaxed. He cocked his head at me.

"Is it Alice and Jasper?" I asked my voice barely louder than a sighed whisper. Jacob nodded once.

"Well of course, its us, you dumbos! Who else were you expecting?" Alice high soprano voice rang out over the clearing. And suddenly she was standing there, larger than life, small and dainty and spiky-haired. I hadn't seen her in five years.

"Alice!" I ran from my hiding place into her open arms. They closed around me, and we stood embracing for several moments.

"Hey don't I get a hug?" Carlisle said as he emerged into the sunlight. Alice laughed, released me and grabbed him in a bear hug. Carlisle lifted his favourite daughter off the floor in welcome. She eventually released him, only to shriek, "Nessie, Jake!" and grab them both at the same time. My eyes flicked to the man standing just behind her, a huge smile on his face despite his standoffish stance.

"Jasper!" I flung my arms around him, and he closed his arms around me. I was so excited to see them both, so amazed and relieved and just plain hyper; that I soon felt Jasper's calming influence wash over me.

"Bella, you haven't changed," he said, grinning into my hair. I drew back to look at him, all honey gold perfection and deep butterscotch eyes. The scars of his past still stood out like tattoos on the marble perfection of his skin.

"Neither have you, Jazz. Good to see you big brother," I laughed as I released him. Jasper's eyes left mine to settle on Carlisle.

"Carlisle," pain spasmed in his eyes, and Carlisle wordlessly embraced him. Feeling my own pain well up, I turned away to Alice and Nessie, who were standing jabbering away. Alice's eyes flickered to me, and then to Jasper and Carlisle. Sadness flickered in her beautiful eyes too, and I wordlessly hugged her again. Nessie hugged the both of us, her small arms struggling to fit around us.

"Ok, no offence guys, but can we stave off the tearful reunion thing? We still gotta decide how we're gonna get outta here," Seth piped up. Jake shot him a glare. Slowly I released Alice, holding in my grief. That would have to come later, right then I needed to be strong. Until we were safe.

"Yes, you're right Seth. We need to decide where we're going to run," I said decisively. I sat down on one of the logs, beside Nessie, Alice sitting on the ground in front of my knees, and slightly to my surprise, Carlisle and Jasper beside me. Jake sat down beside Nessie, one protective arm around her shoulders. Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry had returned to human form, and sat opposite us. I suddenly noticed what a strange tableau this would seem to a human, if they could see us now. Five immortals, all inhumanly beautiful, all still as statues, skin sparkling in the sunlight opposite the monstrously tall, lithe, muscular teenagers lounging casually on the ground.

"Ok, Alice, Jasper. How'd you find us?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"Easy; I looked for a blind spot. We've been tracking you all over Italy, Bella. We knew you would try to get Nessie out and Carlisle too, to some extent. I could see Carlisle's fate easier, because his fate wasn't tied to the wolves or Nessie's. But I saw you would fail, unless we gave you a hand…."

"That explains the massive explosion," Jacob muttered. Jasper grinned. My brain finally caught on; it had been Alice and Jasper. They must have set a bomb in the sewers beneath the Volturi's castle. No wonder it made such a big mess.

"Happy to help," Alice shrugged. "Anyways, we waited for the explosion then came to find you. Your trail was easy to find,"

"Yes, Alice but what happened? All those years ago, when the Volturi attacked?" Carlisle asked suddenly, his golden eyes on Alice. She looked slightly guilty.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but somehow they managed to hide their plans until it was too late. I'm guessing because it involved Nessie it helped to hide it. All I saw was a blank spot, and then Rose and Emmett…..Esme….." Alice choked up, unable to hold in her grief any longer. Carlisle looked as though he instantly regretted asking that question.

"I'm sorry, Alice," he murmured. Jasper started to speak.

"As soon as Alice saw what was going to happen, we started running home. We arrived too late. You were gone, Bella was gone and the police were all over the house, so we had to keep away. Alice couldn't see Bella at all, because she was with the wolves but she knew she was safe, safer than you two at least. She couldn't see Nessie but we caught your scent and hers amongst the Volturi's. We figured that Bella would follow you to Italy, so we decided to join her. Except Bella was proving decidedly difficult to pin down," he shot me a wry look, almost approving. I mock-glared back at him.

"Glad to be of service," I muttered. He chuckled.

"Right, well we need to decide where we're going to go-"

"We're going back to Forks," Alice suddenly interrupted. We all turned to look at her incredulously.

"Forks? Are you crazy Alice? That will be the first place the Volturi will look!" I yelled at her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"God, Bella take it down an octave or two. I'm just telling you what I can see,"

"Sorry Alice," but still to return to a place the Volturi knew we'd had ties to, it was suicide. As much as the idea appealed to me, it was too dangerous.

"Bella if it makes you feel any better, it will be the last place the Volturi will look for us, actually. And besides, we will have the advantage of being in familiar territory, with allies close by," she said in a wheedling tone.

"The Denalis know the truth, then?" Carlisle asked. "Tanya, Kate, Garrett and the others?"

"Yep. They offered to come help but I told them to let Bella handle it. She was more than capable," Alice turned approving eyes to me. "Well done on taking out Marcus and Caius by the way. That'll take away some of their advantage. I think you took out Felix and Heidi too,"

Jasper watched me, suddenly surprised. Clearly Alice hadn't informed him of my little assassination. "Anyway, the Denalis will help us, when the time comes to fight…."

"Alice we're not fighting," I interrupted her. Suddenly I was weary, so tired in the mind. I had had enough of fighting. I just wanted to be left in peace, with what remained of my family, to mourn and eventually heal the wound in my heart. My mind boggled at the thought of facing eternity without Edward.

"Yes we are. Bella did you really think Aro will let this go? You took out two of his coven, destroyed or wounded a large part of his guard and stole his little trophies! Of course he will be coming after you! He'll want revenge!" Alice said scornfully. I pinched the skin on the bridge of my nose, my eyes closed, trying to think. "Don't forget the pack needs to go home too. The Quileutes need them back," she added in a persuasive voice. Suddenly her vision blanked.

I had made up my mind, I was going to send Jacob and the pack back to La Push, have Carlisle take Nessie, Alice and Jasper back to Forks whilst I led the Volturi as far away from them as possible. Perhaps with my death, Aro would be satisfied.

"Bella, no! Don't you dare!" Alice shrieked at me, her lip pulled up and over her teeth in a snarl.

"Alice-" I started to say.

"No! We're not splitting up and you sure as hell are not going to leave us behind to make Aro come after you!" she finished.

"Bella where you go I go," Jacob growled. Nessie clung to me, and Carlisle looked like he was going to pin me to the floor if I even tried to take off. Jasper was watching me with a wary expression.

"Momma, don't go, please. I just got you back," Nessie said pleadingly, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"It'll be the only way to protect you, Renesmee," I told her gently.

"Idiot," Alice muttered to herself. The wolves watched us in complete silence. Suddenly irritated I stood and walked out of the clearing. I needed to think. No one followed me.

"She'll be back," I heard Alice mutter smugly.

* * *

As soon as I was out of sight of the clearing, I ran until I was in the middle of the forest, atop a rocky tor overlooking the steel-grey mountains. They glittered in the sun, their white caps shimmering as though they were diamond-encrusted. In the very centre sat Volterra, like a giant glimmering diamond set in the silver ring of the mountains. The sight made me shiver.

I couldn't return to Forks, but it wasn't for the reason I had told Alice. To return to Forks would mean I would have to face up to the truth that Edward was dead, that he was never coming back. I would have to face up to the pain, and the grief. The grief which threatened to tear me apart, almost invulnerable immortal that I was. The very thought of returning to Forks, to the place where Edward and I had first fallen in love, where I had discovered my new family, where I had given birth to our child and swapped mortality for immortality scared me witless. All the strands of my life that had been healed by Edward, then destroyed by his death remained there, invisible ashes of pain that would suffocate me if I returned.

Regret for Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, for their deaths was in there too. For my not being able to do anything to save them. Wishing I could see them, to tell them how much I love them.

Guilt, pain, sorrow, regret.

All words. None could express what I truly felt.

I heard footsteps behind me, and smelled Carlisle's scent on the breeze. Taking a deep breath I went to turn around, but Carlisle's arms came around me from behind, holding me in the cradle of his arms. I froze for a moment, and then relaxed into his comforting embrace. I leant my head back against his chest, and exhaled slowly. His velvet smooth voice sounded in my ear, pleadingly.

"Don't leave us Bella. We just found each other again, and I don't want to lose you,"

I flinched at the plea in his voice. Carlisle never usually pleaded; he was always the strong one, the calmly decisive one. The leader of our family. To hear such agony in his voice was heartbreaking. As though my heart wasn't torn up enough.

"Aro will be hunting for me. You'll be in more danger with me around," I tried to protest.

"Bella, please. Nessie needs her mother; Jacob needs you. Alice and Jasper need you, I…..need you too," he whispered against my hair. My resistance melted, along with the resolution in my limbs. Damn, no one had done that to me before, besides Edward! But at that moment I filed the feeling away. I would deal with it later, after this mess was cleaned up. I couldn't make myself, make my heart open back up so quickly. I was too afraid to love again, so soon after losing. I couldn't reconcile myself to the possibility. And I knew he wasn't ready either.

* * *

_Be happy, Bella. Go back to Forks and be happy._

* * *

Suddenly I heard Edward's voice in my head, as I had done so many years ago, when he had left me. And I knew my decision was made regardless.

"Alright," I sighed, "I'll come back to Forks. Alice is right; if we must fight then it will be better done on home turf,"

I heard Carlisle's relieved sigh, as I turned in his arms to face him. I placed my hand on his cheek, moulding it to the stony cheekbone.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle," I whispered. His eyes spasmed in pain, and I cursed myself for doing that to him, but then the pain was replaced by an ancient sadness.

"She died fighting, as did they all. She never gave up," he whispered in a painful sigh. I cringed, I hadn't wanted to hurt him so.

"Carlisle, don't. You don't have to, until you're ready," I told him quietly. _Until I'm ready too_. I couldn't stop the thought forming in my head.

"Thank you, Bella. I know this is hard for you," he replied. I nodded letting my guard down and he pulled me close, hugging me gently as my body started shaking uncontrollably with the tears I could not shed. He stroked my hair soothingly. Edward had always done that, to calm me too.

Soon we slowly broke apart.

"Come, we had better get back to Alice before she starts worrying," Carlisle said. I shot him a dark glance.

"You know she's watching right now. She'll see us coming," I retorted. His smile reappeared.

"Come on," he pulled me back towards the clearing. We entered the leafy space, and I noticed Alice's smug look.

"Enough with the gloating, Alice. I'm coming to Forks, ok?" I asked shortly. She stuck her tongue out at me, but nodded, satisfied. Jasper, Nessie and Jacob were all waiting for us, and I could feel their eyes on the arm Carlisle had slung around my shoulders. Alice was watching guardedly, before her beatific smile returned, her eyes dancing.

"What Alice?" we both asked wearily. She shook her head and said in her most annoyingly ominous tone.

"You'll see,"

"Alice, I'll tear you apart myself, so help me!" I exploded, but it was an empty threat. I was only joking.

"You'll have to catch me first," she teased. I ignored her.

"So when are we leaving?" Jacob asked. Alice's bright expression faded.

"As soon as possible. The Volturi will be coming after us tonight,"

"Fine. Carlisle and Nessie will go ahead with Alice and Jasper in the Aston. I'll run with the pack-" I started, but she cut across me.

"No way, Bella. We're going together. I have my Porsche with me, Jake can come with us. You take Nessie and Carlisle, and the wolves can follow us," she amended.

"Naw thanks. I'll stay with Seth and the others if you don't mind. The stink and all that," Jacob said hastily. Alice just shrugged.

"Fine, its your feet,"

"Now we're done bickering, shall we go?" I asked, suddenly impatient. Alice laughed, that most beautiful of sounds.

"Let's," she said, as she sped off into the trees. I sighed and followed, Carlisle by my side, Nessie on my back, and the wolf pack behind me. Jasper was already ahead. And so we began our long journey back to Forks.


	6. Flight

Dark Moon

* * *

I sank back into my first-class seat aboard the Airbus A380 and sighed. Outside it was deep night, the stars invisible in the cloud bank we were negotiating. Beside me Carlisle pretended to be dozing, whilst the flight attendant walked along, handing out blindfolds and earphones. Behind me Jacob was already snoring, I glanced over my shoulder and smiled at the sight before me. Nessie, curled into Jacob's side, his arm slung around her protectively. She was listening to some music on the plane's entertainment system, oblivious to me watching her. She closed her eyes and leaned back against his shoulder. I smiled and turned away. It had been a long day.

As soon as we had left the clearing, we had separated into three groups: Alice and Jasper; me, Nessie and Carlisle, Jacob and his pack. It worried me that we were split up, but my fears turned out to be unjustified when we reached the airport and found them there, safe and sound. We had boarded the first available flight from Florence to New York. Thankfully we would land at night, and with our lack of luggage customs wouldn't be a problem. Alice's yellow Porsche and my Aston Martin were already on a plane to Forks, Washington. The vamps were back in town.

* * *

I grinned wryly at the thought. Across from me, Alice was talking quietly on the phone to Tanya, from the Denali clan of vampires, Jasper flicking disinterestedly through the in-flight magazine. Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil were alternately asleep or wolfing down food. I smiled at the pun.

"Something funny?" Carlisle asked quietly. The voice he used was too low for human ears, only I and the other vampires could hear it.

"Not really," I sighed, turning my face away from his. I sighed again. It was going to be a long flight.

But in truth, the closer we got to America, the more panicky I felt. There was nothing I wanted more right then than to punch a hole in the wall, and jump into the air. Just so I didn't have to go back. Didn't have to face the pain.

I've never been much of a masochist; I never liked pain. So why had I agreed to this?

"Because it's the right thing, Bella," Carlisle whispered. My head snapped around.

"Ok, now I know you can read minds," I hissed. He smiled fondly and shook his head.

"No; I just know what you're thinking because I know you, Bella," he remarked, one eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes. He chuckled.

"Have you….have you given any thought to what we're gonna do, once we get to Forks?" I asked him hesitantly. He sighed, his gaze leaving my face.

"Not really. We'll need to…to rebuild the house. And I suppose I can work at the hospital again. Nessie can enrol at the high school, Jake and his pack can go back to La Push. It'll be difficult, seeing as I do not resemble a thirty-year old, let alone the thirty-five year old I should be now. I suppose we could move up to near Hoquiam, or Alaska with the Denalis. What about you?" he suddenly turned the question on me. I blinked, surprised.

"I don't know. If the Volturi don't kill me first, maybe I'll go to school or something," I shrugged. I hadn't given it much thought.

"You could come work at the hospital with me," he suddenly offered. I stared at him, his face only inches away.

"You mean, as a doctor?" I repeated stupidly. But it made sense.

"You've trained as one, why not put that to good use?" he asked, his lips quirking. I couldn't see the bad in that plan at all. Presuming the Volturi didn't kill me first. I pursed my lips, pretending to think about it. The idea was extremely appealing.

* * *

"We'll see," I finally said evasively. He smiled, and the smile was so warm, so like the Carlisle I remembered, I leant forward and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, curiosity sparkling in his jewelled eyes.

"Just for being you," I responded, my tone mysterious. I caught myself with a mental slap. Was I flirting with Carlisle now?

"Bella? You'll need to call Charlie. Let him know you're in town," Alice called, throwing me the silver cell phone she'd just snapped shut. I stared at her incredulously.

"Are you nuts! He thinks you're all dead; I'm told him I was probably never coming back and neither was Jake or the others! What do I tell him?" I asked in a furious whisper.

"The truth; or as much of it as he wants to know," she shrugged, settling back into her seat. The flight attendant glared at us, and I realised I had been talking too loud. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, until I heard the attendant turn away. I sighed angrily.

I had left Charlie in the dark to protect him. Now I was going to endanger him again.

"Bella if you don't call him, and we roll into town he's going to be even more suspicious! Just do it!" Alice hissed. I rolled my eyes and gave in. My hand was trembling as I dialled the number for Charlie's house. My old home. Carlisle gently took my fingers in his own, and squeezed them reassuringly. He kissed my forehead, and smiled down at me. It gave me the strength to keep my voice level when I heard my father answer the phone.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Dad? It's me. Bella," I said awkwardly. There was silence on the other end of the line. "Dad?" I took a deep breath. "Fine, if you're going to not say anything I'll just talk. I'm coming back to Forks. Me and Jacob and the others. We're coming back. We're coming home. We found Nessie, and Carlisle's alive, and Alice and Jasper found us," I babbled quickly. There was still silence on the other side of the line.

"Dad, I'm sorry for what I did to you but it was just to protect you. Remember when Jake first phased in front of you, and told you I was alright, and you said you didn't want to know more than you had to? This is the same thing, Dad. I'm sorry. So anyway we'll be landing in Seattle at five o clock, and we'll be back in Forks by six so…."

"Do you need a ride home?" Charlie's gruff voice suddenly asked. I was taken aback by the emotion in his voice.

"If you like….I mean we could rent a car if you've got work," I trailed off, hopeful that maybe Charlie was going to forgive me one day.

"No I'll come and get you, Bells. It's good….to hear your voice kiddo," he sighed and then the line went dead. I realised my hand was shaking as I flipped the cell phone shut. If I could cry, I would be.

"Hey, it's alright Bella. He'll forgive you," Carlisle suddenly whispered beside me, his hand cradling mine. I shot him a disbelieving look.

"Ok, this is really getting annoying." I muttered.

"What?" Carlisle asked, his smooth brow furrowed with confusion.

"This whole reading my mind thing when you're actually not reading my mind; it's very disconcerting," I explained. He chuckled and turned away.

"I'll try to be more accommodating in future," he muttered, picking up the in-flight magazine and flicking through it. I rolled my eyes and shifted onto my side, facing the wall. So I could think away from those golden eyes.

* * *

What was happening to me? In the five years I had spent without Edward, I hadn't even so much as looked at another guy. I hadn't dated, hadn't flirted, had barely interacted with humans, so what the hell was I doing now? Carlisle was like my father; in many ways he had been my father, guiding me into the perilous world of immortals, and he had never elicited such a reaction before. _Except once_, my brain whispered as it dredged up long forgotten memories of that night, the night I had dreamt of him and he had kissed me when I awoke. But we both belonged to different people, people we still loved, and so I had buried my feelings for him. Why were they resurfacing now? I was suddenly faced with an inescapable question.

If I had seen Carlisle, met him, talked to him first, would I have fallen in love with Edward?

Edward had been so much like him; generous beyond belief, kind, thoughtful, protective…..

Had I loved Edward first _because_ he was so much like Carlisle?

And if that was true, did I _love_ Carlisle? Was I ready for that?

So many questions, so many unanswerable ones but the very fact I was contemplating them had to be a sign that I was healing. The wounds in my heart had begun to heal the moment I discovered Carlisle still alive.

Sighing, I pushed away the incessant questions; no matter my feelings I had lost my husband, and he his wife of sixty years. Neither of us was ready for love again. Yet.

* * *

I glanced over my shoulder at Carlisle, studying his golden hair, his marble face, the way his eyelashes fell against his cheek where he pretended to be asleep. The bruises beneath his eyes were beginning to darken again; he would need to hunt as soon as we returned to Forks. And so would I. The burn in my throat, usually unnoticeable had begun to build, where I had not fed for some time. I knew if I looked in a mirror right now, my eyes would be closer to black than gold. Even with my self-control I would need to feed. Soon.

I sighed again. I couldn't deny the way he made me feel, the warmth that spread from the most innocuous of his touches, the fire-hot desire to take my courage in my hands and confess all. But not yet. I couldn't handle rejection; it would be like losing Edward all over again. And I would not place him under such a potentially embarrassing and uncomfortable spotlight. He was so gentle, he would say anything to spare my feelings. He was too damn good for his own peace of mind.

A flash of heat rushed through me, as his fingers brushed mine. A moment later his hand curled around mine. I frowned at him.

"Just making sure this isn't a dream," he murmured, one corner of his lips quirking up. I smirked.

"You're a vampire, you can't dream," I retorted.

"Same concept," he shrugged, his tone defensive.

"Fair enough. Just don't let go," I suddenly whispered desperately. Why had that slipped out, in such a pleading tone? Oh God what was he thinking? But Carlisle didn't reply, just pulled me closer so his whole arm was around my shoulders, his head resting on my hair. I didn't resist, just closed my eyes in bliss.

Neither of us noticed Alice watching us avidly. Her eyes went blank, as they did when she had a vision, then her smile dawned, glorious and a little smug. She sat back beside her true love with a satisfied sigh.

"Anything wrong?" Jasper asked her, snaring her tiny waist with his arm. Alice sighed again, relaxing into his warm embrace.

"No, everything is perfect. Just perfect," she said, her grin turning into a cat's smug purr. Jasper chuckled as he looked down at his wife.


	7. Home

Dark Moon

* * *

"Calm, Bella," Jasper put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Instantly I felt a wave of peace wash over me, pushing away my panic. My panic at the sight of the man who stood waiting behind the metal detectors at Sea-Tac airport.

Charlie.

Oh God. Even with Jasper's help my instinctive panic wanted to break through, was already rising. Screaming at me to turn and run, back onto the plane, and fly somewhere far away. Over my head, Jasper looked pointedly at Carlisle, standing by my side.

I suddenly felt his muscled arm wrap around my waist, pulling me against his side. His velvet voice sounded in my ear.

"It'll be alright, Bella. He's not going to be mad at you," he told me reassuringly. He kissed my temple, and I felt my knees go weak.

"How do you know?" I asked acerbically, irritated by my irrational body.

"He wasn't mad on the phone, now was he?" he said. I shook my head, and I could imagine his annoyingly warm smile when he knew he was right. As usual.

"It'll be ok, Mom," Nessie piped up beside me. Alice shot me a reassuring smile, Jacob's crinkly eyed grin was supportive, Seth's understanding, seeing as his own mother, Sue, waited beside Charlie. Even Leah gave me a slightly sympathetic grimace.

"Let's get this show on the road," I sighed as Carlisle propelled me forwards, still holding me in the circle of his arm. We joined the queue for the security desk, and I was glad that it seemed to crawl forward. It gave me time to think, to plan what I would say to Charlie.

Crap, time's up.

* * *

We emerged from the metal detector and suddenly I was standing right in front of him. I peeked up at him from under my lashes.

"Nessie!" He grabbed Renesmee in a great bear hug, pulling her close. She returned it wholeheartedly, almost crying. But she was laughing too. As he turned to greet Jacob and the others, I scrutinized him carefully.

Charlie had got older. His receding hair had receded even more, with major grey patches all over his head. There were deep crows' feet at the corners of his eyes and the skin of his cheeks sagged slightly. It was frightening.

Carlisle gently nudged me from my reverie and I realised Charlie was standing watching me too. Waiting.

"Dad….." I started. But I saw his movement before he began to truly make it. I stepped forward into his arms. They closed around me, a feather-light embrace, and I felt his tears on my neck, through the curtain of my hair. Eventually he let me go, stepping back and clearing his throat gruffly.

"It's good to see you, Bells. I didn't think I was gonna see you again, kiddo," he mumbled, slightly embarrassed. Neither of us liked showing too much emotion.

"Me neither, Dad. Me neither," I murmured. Carlisle's arm was still around my waist, and I could see my dad's eyes flicking back and forth between us. What was he thinking?

"Bella! It's good to see you back!" Billy Black, Jake's father and Charlie's best friend called over to me from where his wheelchair was placed. Jacob already stood at his side, smiling widely.

* * *

"Hey Billy," I called back, surprised to see him here. He didn't exactly approve of the Cullens, or my being a vampire. But I supposed he was just glad to see his son, and the rest of the pack home safe and sound. Sue had Seth and Leah in a death grip and she didn't look like she was about to let go anytime soon. Seth was already eyeballing Jacob pleadingly.

"Come on guys, we'd better get you home," Charlie said as he led the way out of the airport, Nessie in one arm, Alice in the other. Jasper, Carlisle and I followed close behind. Carlisle still hadn't let go of my waist.

* * *

_Three Days later_

If I were still human, my heart would have been beating faster than a racehorse's as we approached the glimmering white building in the distance. It stood out like a pearl amongst the emerald green foliage.

Our cars had arrived the day before, so Carlisle and I rode in my Aston towards the house where we had lived for nearly a decade. My hands were shaking as I drove toward the place where my life had started, where I had married Edward, bore his child, become immortal and watched him, my husband, die. I had to be completely insane.

Or a masochist.

Carlisle was as quiet as I, and I could tell he was lost in memories of Esme. The lights were on in the house, as Alice and Jasper had returned a few hours earlier to get things set up. Nessie was still at Charlie's, spending quality time with her grandfather. It didn't look any different. The same incredible décor and renovation that had been Esme's trademark. The automatic garage door opened and I drove in, stopping smoothly next to Alice's yellow Porsche.

As I got out, I saw with a strange pang that Rosalie's red convertible, Emmett's jeep and Edward's Volvo still sat, beneath white sheets, as waiting to be awakened. Carlisle's beloved Mercedes was also peeking from beneath one of the ghostly sheets. Side by side, we walked through the door into the empty house. It was empty, devoid of furniture or the graceful art that had covered the walls. Devoid of life.

Alice waited beside the staircase, standing awkwardly, as though unsure. Yeah like Alice was ever unsure about anything.

"We didn't get any of the furniture out of the attic yet. We weren't sure-" she started in a rush. Carlisle held up his hand to stop her.

"It's alright Alice. We'll get it done at some point," he assured her. I drifted away from his side to the glass window. I wondered where Jasper was.

"Bella?" Alice's trilling voice asked. I saw her reflection in the window as she approached. Her lovely forehead was furrowed with worry. "You ok?"

"No, but I will be," I shook my head. I looked back at my reflection, still inhumanly beautiful, but I felt as though I could see a new layer of sadness in my golden eyes. Alice interrupted my thoughts again.

"You two should hunt; I know Carlisle hasn't taken any blood since you rescued him, and you haven't hunted for several days, Bella. Jasper and I will take care of things," she suggested, still wringing her hands like a little girl waiting to be told she's done something wrong. I nodded. There was somewhere I wanted to go first anyway.

* * *

Carlisle fell into step beside me as I flitted out of the door. We took off around the side of the house, heading to the east, towards the mountains. I caught a glitter of bronze in my peripheral vision and stopped abruptly. Carlisle ran a few more metres before he realised I had stopped and turned. Once he was with me again, I walked towards the glittering bronze object. Set into the ground was a small plaque, engraved with the words:

_Here lies Rosalie Hale, beloved sister, daughter and aunt,_

_Esme Cullen, adored mother and treasured wife,_

_Emmett Cullen, cherished brother, son and uncle, and Edward Cullen, loved brother, son and husband. _

_We will always love you._

_Never forget._

I stared at it, feeling the grief come back with a vengeance. Everything, the empty house, the plaque, the return to Forks was just too much. I was shaking with sorrow and pain, the tears I could not cry straining to trickle down my cheek. I wanted to scream, I wanted to shout, I wanted to tear out my own heart just to quash the pain inside of me. _Never forget_. How could I forget Edward's last moments, the pain in his perfect face as Jane burned him with her mind, the defiance and the arrogance, the love and sorrow in his golden eyes that we would not have eternity together, before he was burned away forever? I would never forget; the images were seared into my infallible vampire mind. I was drowning in my pain.

But someone was there, with me in the pain and the burning blackness. A warm hand twined itself with mine; warm lips placed a gentle, soothing caress on the side of my head. It was enough to pull myself out of the blackness, and I gazed dazedly at Carlisle's perfect face, trying to find my mental feet. He searched my face, before he pulled me into his arms, burying his face in my hair. I clutched him to me desperately, needing the rock-like support of him as the turbulence swept me. Leaving me adrift, a fragile wreck tossed upon a sea of emotion. But not alone.

Slowly the turbulence lessened, I could breathe again. Carlisle released me and I could see the same pain and sorrow I felt reflected back at me in his jewelled eyes. He smiled a tired, wan smile and turned back to the plaque, holding my hand as though it were a lifeline. After a moment, when we simply looked down and stared at the cold metal, he murmured, "Alice and Jasper collected the ashes from the fires and buried them here, after the police left. They left the plaque so if either of us returned we would know they were not forgotten,"

"That was good of them," I sighed stiltedly. I was surprised by how calm my voice was, compared to the turbulence within me, swirling like a whirlpool, waiting to suck me back down again. He turned to me, wrenching his eyes from the engraved names and laid his hand on the side of my cheek. The same rush of heat ran through me, making my knees weak, but I would not collapse. The moment was too sad for any other emotion to intrude.

"We will never forget them. We loved them so they will never truly be dead. They will live on in us," he said gently, smiling gently. I returned his smile hesitantly but he turned from me and knelt down before the plaque. He stared at it for one moment, before he reached out a hand and ran his fingers longingly over Esme's name. A moment later, he bent his head and kissed it before he stood and walked away. I watched him go, before I too knelt down. I stared at Edward's name but didn't touch the plaque.

"I got her back, Edward. Just like I said I would, I got Renesmee back. She's so beautiful; I wish you could see her. You would be so proud; she's intelligent and brave and loving. She reminds me of you so much it hurts sometimes to look at her…." I paused, suddenly unsure. Could I say the words, knowing it would be the last time? The last goodbye? "I will always love you, Edward. Never doubt that; but I have to go on, for our daughter. Wherever you are, I hope you can see how much I do love you, my Edward. You brought light into my life when it was at its most dark. You gave me life, Edward. I love you and I will never forget the gift you gave me. I love you," this last was a whisper as I stood in a tenth of a second and flitted away. I couldn't stay anymore, in case the turbulence returned and I fell to pieces again. As I ran further and further, running faster than anything on Earth, the wind flicking my hair back, the forest laid out in perfect clarity by my vampire vision, every leaf and stone as familiar as my own face, I felt a weight lift from my shoulders. Relief followed. I was free. I had been right to return here, to the place where I had come alive, to face up to my grief and to release it. Edward had opened my eyes, and given me a reason to live. Now I had to start living.

* * *

I emerged from the forest into a familiar clearing; before me stood the cottage Esme had restored for me. The place I had lived with Edward and Nessie, our own little piece of heaven.

The grey stone walls were covered in ivy and there was a small hole in the roof. The door was askew, and I guessed the Volturi had come here, looking for me. I entered quietly and saw that, though much of the furniture was upturned or on its side, there was no damage. A thick layer of dust covered everything and the place had an air of loneliness about it. It needed people to make it come alive again. But I would never live here again; maybe Jacob and Nessie could have it. For me, it carried too many sad memories, too many happy ones. I was free but far from healed. Eventually I left the cottage by the overgrown garden, and flitted back into the forest. I needed to hunt.

The late afternoon sunlight, rare in Forks, rolled over my glittering skin as I searched for prey that was to my liking. The familiar taboo scent filled my nostrils but I ignored it easily. Humans no longer held any allure for me; I would not kill them. Another scent filled my nostrils, beneath the delicious scent of humanity, a deeper, tangier scent. Mountain lion; perfect. I grinned predatorily and launched myself into the forest. I sprinted over boulders and fallen logs, brooks and crevasses in the foothills of the mountains. Running like this was pure freedom. In that shining moment, I was happy.

A moment later, I dropped the corpse of the drained lion to the floor. I looked down at my roll-neck jumper and smiled. There was not a single drop of blood on it. I had perfected my feeding technique so not a drop of blood was wasted. Not like the first time I had hunted. I snorted, and turned to run back home. Worry caught me for a moment; I hadn't caught Carlisle's scent at all whilst I had been hunting, nor heard him. Where was he?

"Looking for me?" his velvet smooth voice came from behind me. I spun, already going into my instinctively defensive crouch.

"Carlisle! Don't do that!" I snarled at him playfully. I straightened a moment later, and he smiled and pushed away from the tree he had been leaning on casually. I noticed he had changed into black slacks, a black roll neck jumper and a tan jacket, with his customary grey scarf around his neck. I never had asked why he wore scarves; it wasn't like he ever got cold. As my eyes returned to his, I noticed the slight darkening that indicated growing thirst was gone, replaced by his brilliant gold twinkle. It was a reassuring sight.

"Finished?" he asked conversationally, walking over to me gracefully. Slightly breathless I nodded. He stopped before me, and I stopped breathing. His hand came up and gently caressed my face.

_Be happy._

That whisper again, in Edward's tone, echoed in my head. Was he watching me now? Encouraging me to live my life? I still hadn't sorted out what I truly felt for Carlisle.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, as he wiped a drop of blood from the corner of my mouth. Desire ran through me, hot and sharp. Too unexpected; it scared me.

"I'm fine," I replied, my voice a little bit strained. "You feeling better, now you've hunted?"

"A lot better. Alice and Jasper have got most of the furniture in place, and Nessie's on her way over. Shall we go?" he offered his arm to me, as if we were going to the theatre. I grinned, took his arm and we started walking back to our home. We were halfway there when I turned to him and grinned. Evilly.

"Race you!" I muttered before, with no warning, I darted into the trees. I heard his quick laugh before I felt his pursuit. I'd forgotten how fast he was, he was gaining on me every minute. I pushed my legs harder, made them move faster, and we were blurs of speed and colour, too fast for humans to even see. The forest passed in a smear of green and brown, and I heard the gurgle of the river ahead. I laughed, throwing my hair back over my shoulder, head thrown back. The river approached a ribbon of rushing blue water and I waited until the last possible moment before I jumped, soaring through the air, gracefully arching my body like a long jumper's. I landed, and felt Carlisle land beside me. Christ I hadn't realised he had caught up with me!

* * *

The house wasn't far, but I put on an extra burst of speed. We passed into a small copse of trees not far from the river and I felt the ground fall out from under me. Surprise washed over me. What the….?

I glanced back and saw Carlisle on the ground also, hugging my calves. I glared at him, about to turn and fight him off when he suddenly pulled me under him, playfully pinning my wrists to the forest floor. I narrowed my eyes at him, all golden Apollo, supporting himself above me.

"Cheat!" I growled mock threateningly. My breathing was accelerated, even though I didn't need to breathe, from the run and something else. I was achingly aware of him, of his body a few inches above mine. His beautiful face, his warm butterscotch eyes that managed to smoulder as well as twinkle. His perfectly sculpted lips slightly parted above mine. I flicked my gaze down to them, before I quickly raised it back to his eyes. What would he do if I kissed him? Jerk back in alarm? Reject me gently, trying not to hurt my feelings? Or would he return it? But I was too chicken to risk it. Not yet.

"Yep," he agreed to my accusation mock-sheepishly. His grin turned devilish, as he watched me, chuckling. There was still a hint of sadness in those eyes, it would always be there. For all eternity. We were both breathing heavily, and we simultaneously slowed our breathing as he leant forward and kissed my forehead. Desire sizzled in my veins, always there for the time being. I slid one of my wrists free and tugged at his scarf. He looked down then at me curiously.

"Why do you wear scarves, Carlisle?" I asked, direct and straight forward. He smiled again, and averted his gaze. He really was sheepish this time.

"I wear scarves because it protects the place where I was turned. My…vulnerable area on my body," he explained slowly, obviously waiting for me to start laughing. I didn't, it didn't seem silly to me, just endearing. I smiled impishly, and his eyes narrowed. "What that's grin for?"

"It's not silly. It's quite….sweet," I murmured. I hadn't really thought of Carlisle having insecurities or vulnerabilities. But now I thought of it, it just reinforced the image of his humanity. The man might drink blood, be able to run faster than any living thing on Earth, be stronger and immortal but he was, underneath it all, still just a man. "Now let me up. Alice will have a field day when she sees this," I muttered. Carlisle chuckled but let me up, pulling me to my feet. We dusted each other off then turned and walked back towards the house.

"Carlisle! Bella!" Alice shouted as she came running out of the house, her cell phone in her hand. We watched her curiously. "The hospital called. If you can manage it they want you both to start work next week,"

"That's a bit fast," I said, confused. Surely I had to go through interviews and all that stuff before I could work there?

"They know me, and I recommended you. That's all they need," Carlisle explained. "You'll be in the ER, with me,"

"Now that's going to get confusing every time someone yells 'Dr Cullen', and we both jump up," I remarked jokingly.

"I'm sure we'll manage," Carlisle replied seriously, his golden eyes twinkling.

"You will," Alice chipped in. It didn't matter, I felt the nerves start to flutter anyway. We walked back into the house and I noticed everything was back to the way it had been five years ago. I almost expected to see Esme come in through the door of the kitchen, or Edward at the piano playing my lullaby. It was surreal. "We brought your clothes up from the cottage, Bella, and I stuck them in Edward's room. I hope you don't mind. Carlisle, your study's back to normal again, and I put everything back in Esme's room, so all your stuff is in there. Nessie is in Rosalie's room, for now,"

So Alice had seen my decision to let Nessie and Jacob have the cottage.

"I was thinking Nessie could have the cottage, when we've fixed it back up," I suggested. Alice nodded, already knowing what I had been going to say but Carlisle looked surprised.

"Won't you live there?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I can't live there again," I simply replied. To my relief he didn't press the issue.

* * *

"Mom!" Nessie rushed into my arms and hugged me like she hadn't seen me in years. She was dressed in designer jeans and a sapphire blue lacy top. I glared over her head at Alice.

"I see Alice got to you," I remarked, glancing over her outfit. Alice rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at me.

"Hey Nessie, I've set up the stereo in your room, if you want to go listen to it," Jasper said, suddenly appearing at her side. Nessie shot Jasper a dazzling smile and skipped up the stairs. Despite everything, all those years of hell, she was such a happy thing.

"Jacob will be here soon!" Jasper called after her. I smiled at the affection in his voice. I had thought being around Nessie would be difficult for Jasper, considering how he had always struggled with the bloodlust but he was managing as easily as me or Alice would.

"Come on, we'd best get cooking. Y'know what Jake's like; appetite of a horse," I muttered jokingly, drifting into the kitchen. Carlisle drifted with me and we set to work, making chilli and tacos for Jacob. He breezed in a few minutes after I pulled the steaming dish from the oven and sniffed the air.

"Mmmmm, chilli. I'm starving," he moaned. I laughed at his face.

"Here you go, pig," I laughed, laying out a full plate for him. Nessie flitted in too, and sat down beside Jacob, hugging him gently.

"Hey Mom, can I have some too?" she asked innocently. I stared at her. Nessie didn't really like human food; she preferred blood. Human blood at that, although she didn't mind the animal blood now. Wordlessly I filled a plate and slid it over to her.

"Can we go upstairs? Please, Mom?" she asked again, pleadingly.

"No chilli stains on the furniture," I warned her, mock frowning at her. She rolled her eyes.

"No, Mom," Jacob piped up beside her, jokingly. I glared at him. They disappeared into the hallway and up the stairs. I heard the door to Rosalie's, now Nessie's, bedroom open and shut, and the music turn up louder before I turned back to the sink. I started rinsing the pans, meditatively staring into the distance as I worked. In the window I saw Carlisle put his arms around me, and I relaxed back into his embrace. He leaned his cheek on my hair, talking into my ear.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, eyes fixed on mine in the reflection from the window. I remembered when Edward used to ask me the exact same question. But this time I struggled to answer; I was thinking precisely nothing until he had spoken. I was at peace, blissfully relaxed, calm. Just happy, for the first time in five years.

Eventually I replied, "Nothing whatsoever,"

Carlisle sighed, and exhaled slowly, as though breathing in the fragrance of my hair. I felt him relax, his arm tightening around me momentarily. I closed my eyes in bliss, but not before I caught a glimpse of Alice smirking behind us. Smirking in a very smug manner.

I remembered when she'd had a vision in Italy, and wondered what it had been about. Was it about Carlisle and me? What did the future hold for us?

All unanswerable questions and I refused to dwell on them any longer, as I relaxed further in Carlisle's arms, revelling in the warm body holding my own.


	8. Revelation

Dark Moon

* * *

I felt the first stirrings of nerves in my deadened veins as the sun rose. Today I would be starting at the hospital with Carlisle and as I started sorting through the closet Alice had prepared for me, I couldn't help but mull over what my life had become in such a short space of time.

For so long my human life had been about Edward and Edward alone, coupled with surviving whatever challenges came our way. They were usually bloodthirsty and possessed of a desire to kill me. But then my vampire life had been about Renesmee; protecting her as she matured, recovering her when she had been stolen from me. And then it had been about vengeance, seeking the death of those who had taken my reason for existence from me. Who had murdered my family. But with the revelation of Carlisle's survival, and the return of Alice and Jasper what was my life to be now, for the rest of eternity? My family was torn, divided by an unconquerable veil, but it was not annihilated. And annihilation was the one thing we truly had to fear in the future. The Volturi would come for us, I knew it in my bones. And now our coven was four short. And the wolves had nearly been made extinct. Only Jacob and his pack remained, although Jake had told me two more teenagers had phased for the first time. A streak of hope filled me.

The pack was growing, we still had Alice and Jasper with their formidable gifts, I had my shield and Carlisle wasn't exactly worth nothing. He was strong and a clever fighter, he just hated violence. And then there was Renesmee. The memory of her strange gift, when she had neutralized all the Volturi's gifts, came back and I wondered where it had come from. She had been born with mine and Edward's abilities turned on their heads. Instead of keeping everyone out of her head, no one kept her out of their head; where Edward could hear thoughts, Nessie could implant her thoughts into their minds. Was this new gift a manifestation of mine?

I would have to talk it over with Carlisle.

* * *

"Bella? You need any help?" Alice breezed into my room, expecting as usual that I would need help with my wardrobe. I was no fashionista.

"Sure," I muttered, keeping my eyes on the technicolour monstrosity that was my wardrobe. I kept my eyes averted from anything else in the room. Even the sight of Edward's CD collection still sent a slight pang through me. But it was lessening slowly; the pain would never go away but it would become bearable. It was already easier to take.

Alice quickly picked out a black pencil skirt, a pale blue shirt and a pair of stiletto-heeled shoes. I rolled my eyes at the shoes, but slipped them on. It wasn't like I could fall over now. I swept my hair up and back off my neck, securing it with a few chopsticks, Chinese style. Alice looked me over with a keen eye.

"Well? Do I meet your standards?" I asked sarcastically. Alice smirked.

"You'll do. Carlisle's waiting with the Mercedes," she sighed theatrically. I shook my head ruefully, grabbed my black rain mac and glided down the stairs. Nessie was at the breakfast bar, flicking through a magazine. In jeans and a v-necked red jersey, she looked like the teenager she was pretending to be. Today would be her first day at school. She was dreading it as much as I had on my first day at Forks High. I smoothed her hair, now in tight pin curls rather than her usual spiky do, and smiled at the similarity to Alice's hair. It had grown a massive amount, so the curls hung mid way between her chin and her shoulders. She was so beautiful.

"Hey Mom. Excited?" she asked, leaning into my arm when I placed it around her shoulders.

"Yeah. Me working, now that's going to be weird," I murmured. And it truly would be; I had trained as a doctor, but I never thought I would have the chance to actually use my skills on people. I never thought I would live long enough to even think about it. But Alice had told me and Carlisle that the Volturi were undecided about coming after us. We had so many gifts; my shield that would render their gifts useless; Alice's visions, Jasper's emotional control, Nessie's still evolving gifts. We had the wolf pack, and the aid of the Denalis'. Benjamin and Tia had contacted us, and were coming to visit soon. They had split from Amun's coven and now were interested in trying our way of life. Maybe our family would grow again.

"You'll be fine. No, you'll be great, Mom," Nessie jolted me from my reverie. I hugged her once, placed a kiss on her head and whispered.

"Love you, see you after school,"

"Jake's coming to pick me up at eight," she added lightly. I nodded, smiling serenely before I walked out the door.

Carlisle waited, leaning casually on the bonnet of his Mercedes, as impeccably dressed in his baby blue shirt and pullover, navy blue tie, black trousers and grey scarf as ever. He smiled wryly as I approached him.

"What's the joke?" I asked teasingly.

"I see Alice got to you," he replied, indicating our matching shirts. I rolled my eyes. "We match."

"Typical Alice. She's incorrigible," I shook my head fondly. We pulled away from the house, just as Jacob's beat-up Rabbit pulled up. He honked his horn in greeting, the harsh blaring noise scaring the birds out of the trees. We both waved, grinning.

"Nessie and Jacob seem….closer," Carlisle started cautiously. I shrugged.

"She's fully mature now, and I don't think Jacob's feelings would have made the leap from protective nurturer to lover unless she'd wanted them to. They'll be fine, after all they've got the whole of eternity ahead of them too," I said, smiling. "Just don't let Alice near any wedding magazines, please!"

Carlisle laughed.

* * *

We arrived at the hospital, and I felt the nerves flutter again as Carlisle handed me from the car. I stood in front of the busy entrance and gulped. Warm fingers slid down my arm to my wrist, before squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"You'll be fine," Carlisle whispered, before he let go. I took a deep breath and walked into the hospital. What must they have thought, the humans inside, of the two inhumanly graceful and beautiful doctors, dressed in corresponding outfits, and who were annoyingly youthful?

They didn't seem to notice. Within minutes of putting on the white coat and my name badge, I was whisked away from Carlisle to treat a concussion and minor lacerations from tripping over on a building site. The scent of human blood was heavy on the air; but I found it easy to concentrate, easy to focus. I had no bloodlust left in me anymore.

As I finished swabbing the last of the lacerations on the man I was treating, I felt a small surge of satisfaction. I quickly moved on to my next patient; a little girl with a dislocated arm. I popped her X-rays up onto the lightboard, and studied them. Thankfully it was only a straightforward dislocation, no complications. I turned back to the girl with a smile.

She was about nine or ten, with corn silk hair and green eyes like emeralds. When she looked up at me through a mist of tears she was valiantly fighting back, I stiffened. Her eyes looked like I had always imagined Edward's to look, when he was human. I took a deep breath and caught her hand. Her mother waited pensively beside her.

"What's your name?" I asked, pretending not to know even though I had her chart in front of me.

"Lisa," she mumbled, taking a deep breath. I smiled at her gently and she tentatively smiled back.

"Well, Lisa, your X-rays look good and I don't think there's going to be a problem making your shoulder better. Does it hurt very much?"

Lisa nodded. Very slowly I put my hand on her shoulder, so slowly she didn't notice as I began talking to her, trying to keep her mind off the pain.

"Y'know, I dislocated my shoulder once too. Hurt like you wouldn't believe, you're much braver than I was. I was crying and bawling my eyes out like a baby. But you're a very brave girl; your mom told me you fell out of a tree?"

"Yeah, Tolly had climbed up the apple tree, and got stuck. I couldn't leave her up there," Lisa said passionately. Her mother shook her head fondly.

"Tolly? Your cat?" I asked, gently feeling along the bone, towards where I knew the dislocation was. My fingers were so delicate I doubted she would notice it until it was back in the socket. "What does she look like?"

"Well, she's a silver tabby with a tufty black tail. And a pink nose," Lisa jabbered on happily. I took her free hand in mine. She gasped. "Your hands are cold!"

"Sorry. Just a bit chilly in here that's all. Y'know I always wanted a dog but my mom wouldn't let me,"

"That's unfair!" Lisa said vehemently. I shook my head in a fond memory of my scatter-brained mother.

"She was allergic, you see. She started sneezing if she so much as found a dog hair!"

Lisa giggled and I seized my chance. I quickly popped her shoulder back into place with ease. She gasped once in pain then felt her arm wonderingly. She moved it slightly, twiddling her fingers experimentally.

"My arm's better! I can move it again! Dr Cullen you're the best!" she threw her arms around me. Her mother shot me a grateful glance.

"That's alright sweetie. Now you're going to have to take it easy on the arm for a few days. Maybe take a few Tylenol for any pain," I directed this last at her mother. She nodded briskly. "Now if there's any pain or swelling I want you to come back, ok?"

Lisa hopped off of the bed, and I walked with them back out to the waiting room.

"Thanks, Dr Cullen," she smiled sweetly, dimples showing on her innocent face.

"You're welcome, honey. Just don't go climbing any more trees, ok?" I said, giving her a smile. She giggled, nodded and skipped out of the hospital at her mother's side. At the entrance she turned and gave me a small wave and then she was gone.

"Brava," Carlisle's voice came from behind me. I turned to see his face lit up with a warm smile and approval in his eyes. I averted my eyes, feeling as though I was blushing. "That was well done,"

"It was nothing at all. You would've handled it the same way," I countered. He walked forward and I noticed how good he looked in his white coat and a stethoscope around his neck. Like those generic doctors off of television programmes, but ten times more enthralling. His blonde hair hung in disarrayed waves like he had been constantly running his fingers through it and his golden eyes twinkled.

"Don't underestimate yourself, Bella. It takes a very special kind of doctor, indeed a special kind of person, to take's someone's mind off a dislocated shoulder. Will you never see yourself clearly?" he asked rhetorically. I flinched instinctively. Edward had said that countless times. His face changed and he looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Bella. I remember….Edward used to say that all the time," he seemed to be having a tough time saying Edward's name too. I'd forgotten he had lost his sons and daughter as well as his wife in the attack. It would be as hard for him as it was for me.

"It's alright. I just….have to get used to it," I shrugged. I felt his hand on my chin, tilting my head up. I looked up into his golden eyes, and felt my knees buckle.

"Bella…." He began to say.

* * *

"Dr Cullen! Dr Cullen! We need you in the ER. We've just had a pileup on the highway, and we've got three casualties incoming," a young trainee doctor came running up, looking harassed and tired. With a start I realized he meant both of us. As one we turned and hurried to the ER.

It was utter chaos. One of the casualties died of a brain haemorrhage within minutes of arriving at the hospital. Another had only minor injuries, cuts and scrapes and one major laceration in his left leg. The third casualty, a woman, was bleeding internally, with glass fragments embedded in her abdomen and chest. I and Carlisle scrubbed up and got to work. While Carlisle set to work removing the glass splinters, one of them the size of my fist, I tried to control the internal bleeding. She had bleeds everywhere; whenever I plugged one, another opened up. It was painstakingly intricate work, I had to be careful not to cause the bleeds myself as I closed them back up. Then suddenly, I clipped a major blood vessel and she started to bleed copiously.

"Dammit!" I growled under my breath. Her pulse was dropping and the monitor showed her heart stop. "CPR!" I yelled. I massaged the heart while Carlisle blew air back into her body. It was no use; a strange desperation filled me. I would not let her die so easily.

"Defibrillator, now!" Carlisle called, and the trolley was wheeled to the table. I grabbed them, as Carlisle yanked his hands away from the woman's inert body. I met his eyes and he nodded.

"Charging 100. Clear!" I applied the paddles to her heart, jolting electricity through her body. Her body bucked, but still nothing. "Again. Charging 150. Clear!"

After a painfully long pause the heart slowly began to beat beneath my hands, as the monitor showed her heart rate increase, slowly but steadily. I let out a sigh of relief. As a techie pushed the trolley away, Carlisle patched up the last bleed and we closed her back up, our job done. Another of the doctors helping us clapped me on the shoulder.

"Nice work, Dr Cullen. Keep it up!" he said enthusiastically. Carlisle beamed at me proudly.

"Go take a break, Bella. You've been working for five hours straight," he told me. I opened my mouth to argue, I was a vampire I didn't need a break, when he raised one eyebrow pointedly. "Go get some fresh air,"

I sighed, but admitted to myself it would be nice to escape the fusty scent of blood and pain for a few minutes. Go and breathe the clean air. I nodded and went to get my bloody scrubs off.

As I stepped out of the prep room, I breathed the air in deeply, enjoying the sensations the unneeded action produced. I wandered into the waiting room, just to watch the patients, when I stopped dead.

* * *

Edward stood with his back to me, all bronze hair and pale skin. It really was him! But he was dead, my mind whispered to my wild heart. I didn't care, I didn't listen as hope rose up within me.

"Edward!" I called, moving through the crowd towards him. If he heard me, he didn't show it, just ignored me and began to walk away. "Edward!"

I ran after him, trying to catch him. I emerged into the hospital lobby and looked around desperately. Edward was standing at the door, talking on a cell phone. It was all the pause I needed.

"Edward!" I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, a bright smile on my face. Except it wasn't Edward.

"Sorry, Doctor but I think you have the wrong guy," the stranger who looked like Edward said irritably, a black cell phone still glued to his ear. "If you'll excuse me?"

"Sorry. Wrong guy, yeah. Sorry." I mumbled, fighting back the pain. He turned away, back to his conversation disgustedly and walked away. I watched him go, my newborn hope languishing in pain at my feet. The turbulence washed over me again, and this time there was no Carlisle to hold it at bay. Revulsion rippled through me; how could I have been so stupid? Edward was dead. He was never coming back. I had seen it with my own eyes.

"You idiot, Bella," I murmured aloud to myself. The shaking started as grief and disappointment began to take hold. Turning away from the entrance through which 'Edward' had disappeared, I ran into the little-used stairwell, struggling to hold in my pain.

* * *

Carlisle found me there ten minutes later, clutching the banisters as I cried soundlessly. From his vantage point he didn't see me crying until he was close.

"That young woman is in the ICU now, Bella. You did an excellent job and she's going to be fine…." He trailed off, as he saw my shuddering. "Bella! What's wrong?" he asked, alarm raging in his tone. I felt his hands on my arms, as he sat down slightly behind me, on the step above, and I swivelled around to face him. His ochre eyes were worried, his brow furrowed with alarm. As soon as he saw my expression he stroked my face soothingly. "What is it, Bella? What's happened?" he asked gently. I couldn't help but relax into his arms, clinging to him like a lifeline, my hands tracing the contours of his face. It helped to calm me. "Oh, Bella," he whispered as he drew me close and hugged me to his chest. I tucked my head into the hollow of my collarbone, and clung to his shirt, breathing in the fresh scent of him as he rocked me back and forth, hands stroking my back calmingly. Slowly, my convulsive shudders eased and my grief receded, held at bay by this incredible man. I felt his lips on my hair, and I looked up, calm at last. I relied on him so much, and how little he got in return. He demanded nothing. I knew as easily as breathing that I couldn't live without him anymore. And the revelation stunned me.

"I,I thought I saw Edward. But I know he's dead, it was so stupid," I stammered out eventually. I sat up in Carlisle's arms, to look in his eyes. They were filled with compassion and sadness.

"I'm sorry, Bella darling," he whispered. "I'm so sorry,"

"It was just so stupid," I mumbled, looking down, embarrassedly.

"No; not stupid. So incredibly _human_, Bella," he corrected me gently. "Of course you want Edward to be alive; as much as I wish Esme and Emmett and Rosalie were alive. It's only natural to look for him," he assured me gently. Oh why did he have to be so damn understanding!

"You're really annoying when you're like this," I told him, my voice a little shaky still.

"Like what exactly?" he asked, surprise in his gold eyes.

"Right," I whispered, planting a small kiss on his cheek. Something shifted in his eyes, and I felt my breath catch,

"Bella…." He murmured, drawing me deeper into his arms. I waited, with bated breath, as he slowly drew my face to his. My eyes fluttered shut; I was floating on a sea of expectation, anticipation that I hadn't felt in so long. I wanted it. Carlisle's sweet breath washed over my face, and our lips tentatively touched, brushed, melded.

His pager suddenly buzzed between us, and we broke apart hastily. I groaned in frustration and need. The emotion had welled up so quickly in the few short seconds that our lips had touched. He drew in a shuddering breath, leaning his forehead on mine as we struggled to calm our breathing. He closed his eyes, only opening them to glance down at his pager.

"You have to go," I whispered. I didn't want to let him leave my arms.

"I…."

"Yes you do. The patients need you, Carlisle," I said as firmly as I could whilst I was still dizzy from his kiss. And it hadn't even lasted that long. Two seconds, if that. Those patients had better be in dire need.

"We'll talk about this later?" he asked, painful uncertainty colouring his tone. I nodded.

"I get off shift in five minutes," I added, as he helped me to stand.

"I'll meet you outside with the car. I only have a few more preliminaries to follow up then I'll join you," he promised. He quickly kissed me on the cheek, lingering on my skin until I felt my knees start to buckle before he dashed off, his white coat flapping gracefully around his knees. I smiled and walked towards the staff room, my encounter with the fake Edward all but forgotten.

* * *

We were silent on the way home, not touching except for Carlisle's fingers covering my own. It had begun to rain, great splattering drops across the windshield, and the sun was hiding behind a cloud bank. When we finally got to the turnoff to our house, I felt as though my nerves had been stretched thin. I checked the time; one thirty pm. Nessie would still be at school, she wouldn't be back until three. Alice and Jasper were still at home though; could we find somewhere to escape them? As we pulled up on the gravel drive, I saw a flash of black and sighed. Alice would be watching. Carlisle handed me from the car, and I fiddled with the belt of my rain mac as he retrieved his bag from the boot.

"I've just got to do something quickly," I mumbled and flitted around the house. Once out of sight, I quickly picked some wildflowers that had been growing beside the overgrown path and slowly paced to the bronze plaque left by Alice. I knelt down, my eyes drawn anew to the engraved names that were all that remained of my family. I smiled sadly and placed the little handful of flowers down on the surface, wiping away some of the ivy that had begun to grow on top of it. I caressed Edward's name, thinking, remembering. Would he be angry that I now loved another? It had only been five years. Or would he encourage me to move on?

In my heart I knew I would always love him. But was there space for another? I could clearly see my feelings for Carlisle now. Need, desire and tenderness were all facets of love, as well as the respect and admiration I had always borne him. I loved him with all my soul.

"Please understand, Edward," I whispered, almost inaudible.

_Be happy_

That whisper again. Of course Edward would want me to be happy. Five years may not seem like much to a vampire, but in the human sense of things it was plenty. But what of Esme? Would this be a betrayal of my mother? Or would she encourage me to love Carlisle, to care for him and always be there, despite how dangerous our lives be undoubtedly become, in the future? And the answer to that question was yes, I knew instinctively. Esme had loved Carlisle so much, had worried and cared for him that, wherever she was, I could imagine her fretting and fussing like the mother hen she was. Surely she wouldn't mind me taking on her burden? I knew in my heart, that Esme was as irreplaceable in Carlisle's heart as Edward was in mine. But I wasn't taking her place in Carlisle's affections or vice versa. We just had more room to spare.

* * *

"Bella?" Carlisle's familiar baritone had me turning my head. He stood behind me, watching me concernedly. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"I was just thinking about…stuff," I murmured, looking down at the last word. He walked to my side.

"What sort of stuff?" he asked gently. His eyes were curious but patient. He wouldn't push me if I didn't want to tell. He was so undemanding.

"You. Me. Us. Edward and Esme," I replied. His hand squeezed my shoulder.

"They would be happy for us. They wouldn't want us to spend eternity in misery," he said. I leaned my cheek on his hand, and kissed it.

"I know," I smiled up at him unrestrainedly, for the first time in years. "I love you, Carlisle,"

I stood up, slightly surprised by how easily those words had slipped out of my mouth. He didn't reply, just reached for me and pulled me to him, my back against his torso. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brushed aside my wet hair.

"And I love you, Isabella Cullen. You have my heart, now and forever," he murmured against my neck. I shivered at his warm breath on my skin.

"As you have mine. Don't break it," I pleaded, as I turned my face to his. His golden eyes smouldered as our lips met. We took our time this time; his lips were languorously slow on mine, teasing my mouth open. I cupped the nape of his neck with my hand, burying my fingers in the wet, golden silk of his hair. We stood there, in the cold drizzle, soaked to the skin yet steadily heating. Fire danced in my veins, pleasure coursed through me at the slide and glide of our tongues. It was utter heaven.

I twisted around in his arms, and he pulled me closer, one hand splayed over my back, keeping me pressed against him. Our kiss intensified; the raindrops feeling like jolts of electricity against our increasingly-sensitive skin.

"About time," I dimly heard someone murmur. Alice. I sighed exasperatedly through the kiss, as we broke it. Carlisle leaned his forehead on mine for a moment, as our eyes darted to the house. We both caught a flash of black spiky hair before it disappeared.

"Alice," we both sighed. We both felt the barely restrained need, the desire and passion that had lain dormant for so long. Begging for release.

"Come on, let's get out of here," I whispered against his lips. He brushed a frustratingly gentle kiss across my lips again, and I shivered.

"Where should we go?" he asked, releasing me and taking my hand. If I had been human I probably would've collapsed. My usually stone muscles felt like Jell-O.

"I know a place," I replied, smiling mysteriously as I led him in the direction we had gone yesterday. I was taking him to the meadow.


	9. Need

Dark Moon

* * *

As we entered the grassy haven that had been mine and Edward's special place, I dropped Carlisle's hand and walked into the centre of the meadow. The emerald green waves were dotted with wildflowers, all dripping liquid diamonds. The rain had stopped and the sun had come out, bathing everything in a golden glow. I slipped my wet coat off and held my arms out, enjoying the feel of the raw sunshine on my skin. The air had turned balmy in the early summer's day. Feeling Carlisle's gaze on me, on my body as I turned to face him, my eyes closed, my arms still raised like a bird in flight, I smiled. His gaze was hotter than the sun.

"Where are we?" he asked quietly. I opened my eyes and saw him, still standing on the fringe of the woodland. Still in the shadows.

"Edward brought me here, the first time he showed himself to me in the sun. Showed me what he was truly like," I replied in a whisper. I dropped my arms, watching him guardedly.

"You are so beautiful in the sunlight. Bella…." He strode forward and hauled me into his arms. I just had time to take in his glowing skin, before our lips met and my sight disappeared. All my senses were focussed on him and on him alone. On the unbearable need stopping my brain from thinking.

* * *

We shed our clothes like petals, taking our time, making sure we didn't tear anything. After all, I couldn't bear the thought of the look on Alice's face if we came back with destroyed clothes. Not to mention the chewing down I would receive for ruining a perfectly good outfit. I sighed in satisfaction when I finally got my hands on his warm skin, on the rock-hard planes of his chest. I felt a slight tugging in my hair, before it tumbled down over the backs of his hands where they lay on my bare back. Carlisle's lips broke from mine to trail down my neck, nuzzling down the length of it. I gasped, and arched my neck back. He fell to his knees, kissing down my body, lingering on the flat muscles of my stomach. My hands clenched in the golden splendour of his hair, as my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. His mouth returned to mine, and he tumbled me back onto the wet grass. The crushed wildflowers let off an intoxicating scent, wreathing our already befuddled senses. I gasped and clutched his shoulders as he drove into me. We fit together like corresponding pieces of a jigsaw, perfectly as though we had been made to fit together so well. I rolled him over, and felt his hands tangle in my long hair. I framed his face, looking into his deep gold eyes, seeing desire crystallize in those beautiful eyes. He recaptured my lips and flipped me back onto my back, kissing me as urgently and as passionately as I desired, our bodies fused into one.

What a sight for human eyes! Two glittering immortals, making love in the golden sunlight.

The sun had begun to set when we eventually stopped, as he slumped beside me, pulling me into the embrace of his arms. I rested my head in the hollow of his collarbone, slowing my breathing down. Carlisle stroked up and down my spine soothingly. I traced patterns on his pectoral muscle with my fingertips, working up the courage to ask the question I suddenly desperately needed to know the answer to.

"Just ask me," he murmured, kissing my hair affectionately.

I mock-glared up at him.

"Carlisle, what happened? On that night, five years ago?" I finally did ask tremulously. He sighed, his arms tightening around me.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes. I need to know," I whispered, leaning on one elbow so I could look into his face.

* * *

"It was around six o clock. I remember because Edward was giving Nessie a piano lesson. He suddenly tensed and chaos erupted. The Volturi were everywhere, it was all so fast. Alec and Jane quickly subdued us, long enough to drag us out to the front lawn. As soon as Alec lifted his gift, Emmett broke free and tried to fight. Demetri and Felix tore him apart. Rosalie tried to get in front of the flames when Aro set him alight. She burned with Emmett. They demanded to know where you were, and once they got the information from Edward's mind, they were going to kill me next. Esme somehow got free of her guards and, even though Alec and Jane were using their gifts on her, she never stopped fighting, even when Aro set her alight," Carlisle's voice was deadpan, devoid of life. It hurt my heart to hear his tone, "when I tried to stop them, Jane had me on the ground, burning me with her gift. They had Nessie, they wanted you and Edward, and Caius wanted to keep me as some sort of trophy. Aro didn't want to have me executed so he agreed. They tried to convince Edward to join them, so you would as well, but he refused. He was quite contemptuous actually. That's when Jane used her gift on him. Bella, I fought with all my strength to help him. It felt like my heart would rip in four with the pain of watching my sons, my daughter and my wife butchered in front of me….." he trailed off, looking down at the grass on which we lay.

"Oh God, Carlisle, I shouldn't have asked y…" he cut me off with a kiss.

"Don't blame yourself Bella. Sometimes it's good to get things off your chest. I was more worried about you, in any case," he told me sternly.

"Don't. I can handle it," I protested, resting my cheek on his chest, over the space where his heart had once beaten.

"You can. But you've been having to handle 'it' alone for too long. Not anymore," Carlisle whispered into my hair. I felt my heart melt fully at his words. I wouldn't have to be alone anymore. Sure, Jake and his pack had been company but I had yearned for gold eyes, marble skin and quiet voices. I had yearned for _home_.

I felt his lips on my neck, kissing down the column of my throat. I swallowed hard against the hot trail he was leaving behind. The need was building again. That craving I had once discussed with Edward was insatiable. I lay my head back and let it take me.

* * *

That's when the sun appeared from behind the clouds once more, I looked up and I saw them. There on the canvas-like clouds were Esme and Edward. They were smiling down at me, their eyes full of love. Esme's hair was still the brightest caramel; Edward's the red-bronze I had first fallen in love with. Every perfect line of their faces was preserved in the gold-tinged clouds, their golden eyes sparkling with the light of the setting sun. But with the light of the sun, the vision faded.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Carlisle asked me, suddenly appearing in my eyeline. He flicked a stray lock of hair from my forehead, and kissed my forehead.

"Yes," I said, " I have a feeling everything's going to be alright,"

Our lips met again with perfect synchronicity.

Later, I turned to Carlisle and sighed.

"We'll have to go back or Alice'll be sending out a search party," I said, sitting up and grabbing my clothes. Carlisle, leaning on his elbow, watching me as I dressed, grimaced.

"She knows exactly where we are," he sighed, grabbing his shirt nevertheless. When we were decent we stood and began to run back home, Carlisle turned to me and said.

"What will we tell them?"

I grimaced. The question wasn't an easy one.

* * *

"Alice will already know and Jasper too. Nessie….we'll have to take it slow. She just lost her father, we can't just spring this on her," I said. What would my daughter think of my loving Carlisle? At the thought I looked at him as we ran, side by side.

He was everything to me. Father, friend and now lover. I couldn't lose him.

"We'll take it slow," Carlisle agreed.

Soon we neared the house. Before we became visible, Carlisle pulled me into the copse of trees and kissed me voraciously. I sighed and rested in his arms.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered against my lips when we broke apart.

"And I love you, Carlisle," I replied, my voice sure and steady. Together hand in hand, we turned and walked towards our doom.

* * *

"And what time d'you call this?" Alice demanded petulantly, despite the massive smile on her face.

"Alice, give them some breathing space," Jasper said jokingly, placing an arm around her shoulder. We had just walked back through the door and Alice had, quite literally, pounced on us. The flat screen was on, displaying some random chick flick that no one was paying any attention to. I suddenly spotted Nessie's and Jacob's heads peering over the top of the sofa, and I groaned. This was not how I wanted to tell her.

"Alice-"

"So, have you two got anything to tell us?" Alice inquired, a smug smile dawning on her face. The proverbial light bulb went off over my head.

"You saw this, didn't you?" I growled. She nodded, her triumphant smirk growing bigger by the minute. Nessie stood up and started walking towards me, her face grave. My heart sank. "Nessie, I….."

Suddenly a huge smile painted her face. "Mom, chill. I thinks it's great, and we kinda knew already. Y'know from Alice's vision," she said sheepishly.

"Yeah, a bit weird, but hey! Oww!" Jacob's words trailed off when Nessie punched him in the gut.

"Whoops, sorry Jake!" she cried, covering her mouth with her hand. Jake's eyes were watering slightly.

"S'alright. Just a kidney shot," he mumbled. The moment of levity passed and I remembered Nessie's words.

"Hang on, what d'you mean you knew from Alice's visions? She told you?" I glared at Alice. Alice just shrugged.

"Don't look at me like that, Bella. I didn't tell her anything. Nessie hasn't been entirely forthcoming about her gifts," she told me, glancing at Nessie. I looked at my daughter and felt the proverbial penny drop.

"You can read minds now too."

Nessie nodded, looking decidedly ashamed of herself. "I was going to tell you, Mom, but…."

"It's alright Renesmee. You've had to keep your abilities a secret for a long time, don't worry about it," Carlisle suddenly interjected. Nessie shot him a grateful look.

"So that little stunt back in Volterra. That was a new ability?" I asked tentatively, the puzzle pieces beginning to come together. She nodded.

"It's kinda of like what you do Mom. You can negate all mental gifts with your shield, which you can use to protect yourself and other people. I just turn gifts back on their users, instead of just negating them," she explained cautiously.

"My daughter the super hero," I muttered wryly. Nessie smiled. Alice was looking smug.

* * *

"D'you want to see what my vision showed?" Alice asked in a triumphant tone. Nessie gestured with her hand and I understood. Nessie could now not only implant her thoughts and memories into other people's minds but read them as well, like her father. She could show me what Alice had seen of mine and Carlisle's future. I sighed, and stretched my hand out.

Renesmee touched my hand and Carlisle's hand, and I gasped.

Alice's vision was as clear as crystal, like watching a soap opera on the finest high-def flatscreen.

Carlisle and I stood before our family's grave, embracing passionately. Then the vision changed. Us lying entwined in the meadow; sitting watching TV together with Nessie and Jake at our feet, Carlisle and I clutching each other desperately on a smoke-filled field with strange mounds all around us, us again standing beneath a flowery arch, gazing avidly into each other's eyes as we said our wedding vows, then again it jumped. And it sent shivers of happiness and wonder through me. We stood on the porch of our house, hand in hand, as Jake and Nessie played with a little girl with chestnut hair and black eyes on the front lawn. I held a tiny baby in my arms, black-haired and brown eyed that smiled beatifically up at me. My grandson. Carlisle leaned over and kissed me then kissed the baby boy's forehead tenderly. The vision faded.

"Whoa," I muttered as I blinked and the image rush faded.

"Well that was unexpected," Carlisle said in agreement. With that Alice, Nessie and Jasper all burst into laughter. I glared at them.

"Quit laughing, you lot!" I said mock sternly. Alice paused in her mirth long enough to choke out.

"Sorry, Mom,"

I growled which caused all of them, Carlisle included, to start laughing uproariously. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we'll have to start planning the wedding then," Jake said. There was a smirk floating around his lips. My eyes widened. Alice's expression turned calculating.

"Alice! Don't you dare!" I growled.

"Don't bother fighting Bella. I'll only win," she said. "Anyway, congrats you two,"

She stepped forward and embraced me and Carlisle warmly. "You both deserve all the happiness in the world,"

Jasper hugged us wordlessly, before he collected his wife and they disappeared outside to hunt. I looked at Nessie, still unconvinced by her sanguinity.

"Mom, it's ok. I am really happy for you guys. You belong together, and I know you'll always love my dad. But that doesn't mean you have to live eternity alone," she said, taking my hand and squeezing it gently. I smiled sadly and stroked her soft hair.

"Thanks, Nessie," I said, before I hugged her tightly. She kissed my cheek, then let go and hugged Carlisle.

"So do I start calling you 'Dad' now?" she joked. Carlisle embraced her tightly and shook his head fondly. When she stepped away from us, she grabbed Jacob's hand. "See you in a few," she called over her shoulder.

"Hang on, where are you going?" I asked.

Jacob resisted her tugging on his hand long enough to say, "Just down to the reservation. The tribe's having a bonfire again,"

"Have fun!" I called, slightly rueful. I would have loved to hear Billy tell the legends of the Quileutes again. But we were not allowed in La Push. I shook my head when I heard the rumble of Jake's ancient Rabbit as it pulled away from the house.

* * *

"I think that went well," Carlisle sighed beside me, one hand in his pocket.

"At least we don't have to sneak around now," I sighed in reply. I turned into his arms, and relaxed against him as they came around me. "Alice's vision was interesting,"

"Yes, very."

"What d'you think that was? That image of us on the smoke covered field? It looked familiar," I murmured. The image had given me a strange sense of foreboding. I suddenly felt his lips on my hair.

"Stop worrying about the future. You'll get frown lines," he joked.

"Ha, ha," I muttered, but I stopped frowning anyway, relaxing into his arms again.

"I am not going to worry about the future; I'm just going to live one day at a time," Carlisle continued, as he kissed down my forehead and nose to my lips. I melted into his arms.

"But if we _do_ ever get married, I am running away to Vegas this time!" I warned him jokingly, when he drew back, our collective breathing ragged and shallow once more.

"Poor Alice," Carlisle sighed teasingly, before he suddenly swept me off my feet and into his arms.

* * *

As he carried me upstairs to the suite he had shared with Esme, I felt the need start to break though again, the inchoate longing that was solidifying by the minute. I'd never thought I would feel like this again. He set me down on my feet in the cosy, pale blue painted room, the rising moon painting shafts of silver over the furniture. I looked out of the bay windows and waited.

"Bella," he whispered suddenly against my neck, brushing my hair aside. His lips brushed delicately over my skin, before he exhaled against it, at the join of my jaw to my skull. His arms came around me, and I let the need free. When our lips met, there was no thought, no conscious decision. Just us, and our need for one another.

Our clothes really didn't stand a chance this time.


	10. Warning

Dark Moon

* * *

"Dr Cullen! We have four casualties coming in. ETA five minutes, we need you and Dr Cullen to scrub up," an intern yelled, as she ran into the staff room. Carlisle and I jumped up from our seats, and were out of the door in a flash.

In the two weeks since Carlisle and I 'hooked up', as Nessie liked to call it, my life had settled into an enjoyable pattern. Days spent working at the hospital, or hanging out with my daughter; nights spent in the arms of the man I loved. It was a routine I loved. Nessie was doing well at school, indeed she was so intelligent she was skipping the last year of high school. Her and Jacob were inseparable, as were Carlisle and I. He was constantly by my side, an ever-present shadow, always loving always there. If for some reason, we were separated I knew it would feel like a physical pain. I often noticed Alice and Jasper watching us with approving eyes. Alice loved calling me 'Mom' just to annoy me. Our life was complete, for the first time in years.

I should've known it couldn't last. Not with my luck.

* * *

As I bent over my first patient, removing shrapnel from a laceration on his stomach, the image Nessie had shown me flashed through my mind. The image of Carlisle and I embracing on a smoke-covered field, surrounded by misshapen mounds, glittering in the sunlight. The sense of foreboding returned big time. I sighed and got back to work.

Later that day, whilst Carlisle and I drove home, he turned to me and took my hand, squeezing it gently.

"Hey. You alright?" he asked concernedly. I glanced up from my musings to meet his beloved, worried ochre eyes.

"I'm fine," I whispered, sending him a reassuring smile.

"You just seemed a little….distracted in theatre today, sweetheart" he continued, tilting my chin around so my eyes looked into his.

"I'm fine," I repeated, placing emphasis on the last word. "Keep your eyes on the road,"

* * *

He sighed exasperatedly as we came to a stop at the lights. Suddenly I found myself on his lap, in his arms.

"Carlisle! What the hell are you doing?" I asked him, shock the most evident emotion in my voice.

"Bella, if there's anything worrying you, anything at all, you will tell me, won't you?" he asked. I looked into his golden eyes and exhaled heavily. Carlisle had a way of making you relax, even and most especially when you didn't want to.

"Of course I will, Carlisle. Stop worrying, you'll get frown lines," I added, using his favourite joke.

"That's my line," he said, before he kissed me hard. I melted into his arms, feeling my body set aflame. His hands tangled in my hair, wrecking the elegant braid it had been in. His tongue twined with mine, making me forget everything. My worries over my suddenly idyllic life, the foreboding I felt whenever I summoned that image into my head. The fact we were sitting in a car, at the lights, which had just turned green. I heard the horns as Carlisle released my mouth, trailing hot kisses down my neck.

"Er, Carlisle?"

No response.

"Carlisle, honey, the light's changed. And Mr Marshall is starting to get pretty agitated…." I trailed off as his mouth returned to mine quickly. The hooting of the horns became a crescendo, and I felt rather than heard his sigh as he drew back from my lips. One last quick kiss and I was back in my seat, and we were speeding down the highway towards the Calawah River. My lips throbbed from his kiss, my skin aching for his touch. I had to give him props for that. He certainly knew how to distract a girl.

At that moment Carlisle's phone buzzed and he held it to his ear while he drove. A second later he snapped it shut, his expression studiously smooth.

"Carlisle, who was that?" I asked, my brow creasing.

"Just Alice. Benjamin and Tia have arrived," he said. I sighed and sat back against my seat. Benjamin and Tia, our friends from the Egyptian coven, were coming to stay with us and try our way of life. And Tanya was coming down to visit with her coven soon.

"It'll be good to see them again. We haven't seen them since before…" I trailed off, my throat sealing itself off. Carlisle wordlessly took my hand as we drove home in silence.

"Hey Tia, hey Benjamin," I called out as we walked through the door of our home. Benjamin and Tia leapt up from where they were sitting on the sofa, chatting with Alice and Jasper.

"Bella! Carlisle! It's good to see that the rumours aren't true," Benjamin said warmly after Tia released us from her embrace. "We heard you were both dead,"

"You shouldn't believe all you hear," I murmured, a small smile on my face. It was good to see our friends again.

"We stopped by Tanya's on the way here. She's champing at the bit to visit you all," Tia laughed.

"She's coming down in a few days," Carlisle told them. With Nessie's arrival our family circle was complete.

* * *

Later that night, Tia and I were walking in the twilight, watching our men as they sat discussing God knew what. Nessie was sitting texting Jacob on her phone, since he was on patrol that night. Alice was arranging flowers in a vase, whilst Jasper was reading some new book on philosophy. Carlisle and Benjamin had their heads together, passionately debating some complicated issue. The sight of them made me smile.

"You are a lucky woman, Bella. I look at all you have here and now, after all your suffering, and I hope that what I have can be half of what you have," Tia sighed. I looked away from the man I loved and watched Tia's beautiful face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my smile dimming slightly.

"You're very lucky to have the love of a man like Carlisle. I can see it in the way he looks at you, watches you."

"But Benjamin loves you just as much," I said, still puzzled. What was she saying?

"I know. But we are outcasts, Bella. We have no home, no family now. Whereas you….you have a home, a family, a life that exists outside of ours. You hunt and feed to live, not live to hunt and feed. You actively strive to help people who should be your prey, even though it must cause you pain. How could we not desire that, after so many years of wandering?" Tia asked, spreading her delicate hands to include the house, my family and the invisible town of Forks behind the forest in her sweeping gesture.

"You can have that, Tia. You can stay here and start fresh, learn to fight your thirst just as Jasper has done. You are always welcome," I said quietly, my heart touched by the yearning in Tia's lovely face. She turned to me with a small smile.

"Thank you. We shall see," she murmured as Benjamin left Carlisle and walked towards us.

* * *

Later that night, whilst Carlisle and I hunted in the moonlight, I breathed in deeply, letting the sense of peace pervade my soul. It was almost too much, this idyllic existence after so much death and darkness, it made me wonder when it would have to come to an end. I was too pessimistic to imagine, to delude myself that it wouldn't. The world didn't work that way.

"Bella?" Carlisle's worried tone had me looking up from the prey at my feet. He stood a foot away, his own prey lying drained at his feet. He was looking sinfully handsome in the silver moonlight, turning his golden hair mercury. "Bella, what's troubling you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," I responded mechanically, reaching out and reassuringly laying my hand on his cheek. He leaned into my hand and sent me a shrewdly disbelieving look.

"If you don't stop saying 'I'm fine', I'm going to start becoming annoyed," he growled. I rolled my eyes teasingly.

"Well we wouldn't want that, now would we?" I asked, before I sprang and playfully pinned him to the floor. I kissed his neck gently and smirked. "Gotcha!"

"Not for long," he said in reply. Before I could blink, he had flipped me onto my back, caging my wrists in his hands, holding them to the ground. "Now, what's troubling you?" he asked again, his face inches from mine.

I glared up at him. "Nothing!"

"Wrong answer," he growled before his lips gently caressed mine, teasing my awakening senses. I tried to deepen the kiss, but he drew away. "Tell me,"

I rolled my eyes.

"If you don't tell me….." he said warningly as he trailed his lips over my neck and face, avoiding my mouth.

"You don't play fair," I moaned, arching against him. No answer, just more desiring kisses over my neck, trailing over the skin exposed by my v-necked sweater. "Fine," I huffed.

The kisses stopped, and he raised his head to look me in the eye. I looked down from those curious eyes, suddenly embarrassed by my pessimism. What was it that he had said? Live one day at a time, don't worry about the future?

"Just tell me, Bella," Carlisle sighed, kissing my forehead tenderly.

"It's just…..I've been waiting for this to end. One person can't be allowed to have two chances at happiness in one lifetime, no matter how long that lifetime might be. It will end, I can feel it," I told him stiltedly. His eyes flashed with exasperation.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, his smooth brow wrinkling in confusion.

"The Volturi will come for us, for Nessie. I killed Caius and Marcus; Aro wants revenge upon all of us, me especially. He won't stop until he has my ashes in a pot on his mantelpiece," I said bluntly.

"Oh, Bella is that what's bothering you? Darling, Alice is watching them, waiting for Aro's decision. There is nothing to hide their intentions now; without Nessie to shield them. We will be forewarned and we will be ready," he kissed my forehead. His lips drifted back to mine and he kissed me deeply, washing away my tension. I relaxed beneath him, giving in to him with a sigh. Eventually he broke the tender caress and looked down at me, with a raised eyebrow. "Satisfied?"

"Yes, as you damn well know," I growled, pulling him back down to kiss me again. A moment later, he pulled me up and twined my waist with his.

"Come on, we should head back," he whispered as we turned into the darkening forest.

* * *

The next morning, I slipped from Carlisle's arms and into one of his shirts. It was five in the morning, Alice and Jasper wouldn't be out of 'bed' yet, and Nessie would be waking up for school in an hour. I wanted to have breakfast ready and waiting for her, since she had started to eat like a human. Carlisle rolled over to watch me as I shrugged into his blue shirt.

"You look lovely in anything, Bella, but don't you think something else might be more….appropriate," he said, one corner of his lips quirking up. He looked annoyingly handsome in the pre-dawn gloom, his honey-gold hair dishevelled and ruffled, his ochre eyes twinkling.

"I'm just going to make breakfast for Nessie and Jake when he gets here. Those two couldn't find their way around a kitchen with an instruction manual. I'll be back in a minute," I whispered, walking back and kissing him quickly. He held me to him, twining his fingers in my hair, before he released me, leaning back against the pillows of our bed.

"Hurry back," he murmured as I disappeared out of the door with a swift smile over my shoulder.

* * *

I watched as Bella disappeared from my sight. I sighed, leaning my head back against the headboard. After so long spent in the darkness, she was my sun in the night. I remembered back to the moment when I opened my eyes to see her luminous face inches from mine, her lilting voice calling my name. The moment when I found my reason to keep existing, after losing my family.

Esme would never leave my heart; she had changed me irrevocably, healed my shrivelled soul. She would always be in my thoughts. But my love for Bella stemmed from my need of her, the protective possessiveness that demanded I care for her, cherish her and give her whatever she needed. She had begun to heal my heart, and I could only hope I was doing the same for her.

I sighed again, unable to stay away from her for long, as I flicked the covers of the bed back and swung my legs free. We didn't really need the bed, or the luxurious bedcovers but we liked to sometimes just lie together and talk, or sometimes lie in silence. We would talk about everything and nothing at all. It was moments like these that I cherished. I had watched Bella for so long, feeling an ache in my soul whenever I looked at her, watched her in her new life. I had loved her so much, first as a daughter, and now as a lover. Nothing would take her from me. I shrugged into trousers and a shirt, and followed Bella to the kitchen. As I walked, at a human pace, my thoughts turned to the fears Bella had revealed to me in the forest last night. Despite my confident words, I couldn't help but give some credence to her fears. After all her intuition and instincts had saved us countless times, had helped her survive and evade the Volturi for five years. But Alice would see them when they decided to avenge their coven's defeat. I was sure of that.

I emerged into the kitchen, to find Bella already at the stove, frying eggs in a pan. Fried eggs and sausage patties by the smell. In the house I heard Nessie stir, leave her bed and drag herself to her bathroom. I smiled fondly. Nessie had quickly become like my own daughter; I certainly loved her as one. Bella turned off the heat, and transferred the pan to the counter, tipping the contents onto two waiting plates. I watched her in the light of the rising sun.

Her mahogany hair tumbled over her shoulders, caressing the long marble arch of her neck and shoulders, concealed by blue linen. Her slender, athletic legs flowed from beneath the shirt, her luminescent skin sparkling and glimmering like opals in the sunlight. She looked so beautiful.

I reached for her, sliding my arms around her waist, pulling her back against me. Her hands curled around my wrists, as she relaxed into my arms, tipping her head back against me. I ran my lips over her yielding skin, feeling the silk softness of her hair shift against my cheek. She shivered, her lids falling, her breath coming short. As was mine. My need for her was insatiable.

"Couldn't wait, huh?" she asked, her tone teasing. Before I could answer, she twisted around in my hold, and twined her arm around my neck. Pulling herself flush against me. Our lips met, and I suddenly wished I knew what she was thinking. I perhaps glimpsed how Edward had felt, being unable to read her mind. I mentally paused; usually thinking my son's name to myself, indeed any of my children's' names, usually caused me a surge of pain through my body. Not this time. I couldn't think beyond the incredible woman in my arms.

My daughter, my friend, my love.

But then several things happened at once. I heard a crashing sound, as I wrenched my lips from Bella's, to see Alice, fully dressed, standing blank-eyed, and the remains of a vase at her feet. Bella and I both knew that look; her vision look. I clutched Bella's waist, holding her to me. Nessie's squealed, joking "Get a room you two!" trailed into silence as we watched tentatively for Alice to come out of her vision. Oh God it was happening just like last time; the vase smashing, the vision just when things were starting to go right….

No I wouldn't, I couldn't think like this! I had a family to protect, come what may. I had to remain strong.

At that moment, Jacob decided to walk in. His breezy smile and cheerful "Hello!" quickly dissipated on the tense air. The atmosphere felt like molten lead. "What'd I miss?" Jacob asked cautiously.

Jasper reappeared at Alice's side, taking her hand comfortingly.

"Alice? Alice?" he called her name. Suddenly Nessie gasped, holding her hand to her mouth. Alice blinked slowly, all expression leaching from her face.

"Alice, what is it? What did you see?" I asked desperately.

"It's the Volturi. They're coming," she whispered.

"When?" I asked tersely. We needed to prepare. Bella was frozen beside me.

"I can see a clearing; the baseball clearing. It's a full moon in the sky," she intoned quietly.

"So a month away," I nodded. We all fell silent, the atmosphere charged with lightning and fear.

The Volturi were coming.


	11. Plans

Dark Moon

* * *

Once the shock of Alice's sudden vision subsided, I quickly got to work. If the Volturi were coming after us, then they would be coming after me alone. I could lead them away, allow Demetri to track me by exposing my mind, keep Nessie and my family safe.

"Bella, don't even think about it!" Alice growled beside me. I rolled my eyes and sighed as Carlisle's arms came around me, as if he thought by having his arms around me, I could never leave him. I had to admit the very thought of leaving my lover, my daughter and the rest of my family tore me into pieces, but it had to be done. Alice sent me a narrow-eyed glance.

We were sitting on the white sofas in the cavernous living room, discussing our plans now we knew for sure that the Volturi were coming, and the atmosphere felt so close I could have cut it with a knife. A sudden wave of calm and peace washed over everyone, and I glanced at Jasper.

"Thanks, Jazz," I murmured. He inclined his leonine head. I turned to Alice and sighed. "Fine, Alice I won't run,"

"Good. We're stronger together than apart. Now we need to decide how we are going to proceed," Alice said decisively. Carlisle nodded and leaned forward, his arms still around my waist.

"We're going to need the support of the other covens. This is a deliberate move against us, with no provocation as such, and they won't let it slide this time-"

"But I killed Caius and Marcus, and the pack killed God knows how many of their guard! Of course there is provocation!" I interrupted him. Aro wanted revenge for his brothers' deaths, much the same as I had wanted revenge for my family's murders.

"No. The Volturi kidnapped Nessie and murdered half of an innocent coven who had committed no crime. All you have done will be seen as justice for their crimes," Carlisle explained gently.

"Fine. But who can we trust enough to stand by us, to fight to the death by our side? Most covens will not stand against the Volturi," I sighed, defeated for the time being. We looked to Alice, whose eyes were blank once more. A moment later, she came out of it and answered us.

"The Denalis, Peter and Charlotte, Senna, Zafrina and Kachiri, Nahuel and Huilen, the Irish coven, the Romanians Vladimir and Stefan, Makenna and Charles, Randall, and finally Mary. That gives us twenty six altogether,"

"Twenty seven. I will not stand by whilst Nessie is threatened," Jacob growled. "Neither will my pack," he added as an afterthought.

"How big is the pack now?" Jasper asked interestedly.

"Fifteen of us since you guys returned, and I guess more will come when the covens arrive," Jacob told him.

"So that's forty-two-" I was interrupted by Renesmee.

"Forty three. Mom if you think I'm going to let you fight without me, you need your head tested," she exploded heatedly. I frowned at her.

"Nessie its far too dangerous. You don't have our strength, you would be torn apart in seconds," I argued back, the very thought of my daughter fighting filled me with panic.

"You can't turn the Volturi's gifts back on themselves. It'll be pipsqueak after that," Nessie replied, crossing her arms stubbornly. I pinched the bridge of my nose frustratedly. She was as bad as her father.

"You're as stubborn as your father, you know that?" I growled. "We'll discuss this later,"

"Fine," Nessie huffed and plopped back down on the sofa beside Jacob. I suddenly realised that Benjamin and Tia were missing.

* * *

"Benjamin? Tia?" I called, looking around concernedly. They reappeared swiftly. Tia threw me an apologetic smile as they sat back down.

"Sorry; we just called Tanya and her coven. They'll be down in a few hours, as will the Irish coven," Benjamin explained. Carlisle nodded, satisfied.

"What about the others? The nomads? How will we contact them in time?" Jacob asked, his arm slung around Nessie's shoulders protectively.

"Alice and I will find them. It will only take a week, and we can find Zafrina easily. The others will be slightly more difficult, but I think you will find that other covens will be drawn here when they learn what is happening," Jasper replied.

"I don't like splitting the family up. What if the Volturi make a pre-emptive strike against us, targeting Alice. Aro knows she is our main advantage as well as the only effective means of predicting their movements," Carlisle frowned, leaning back against the back of the sofa, his arm clutching me closer unconsciously.

"Ahh, but unlike me they have no way of knowing where I will be," Alice nodded, one dainty eyebrow raised. A confident smile was on her elfin face.

"But Demetri-" I started, but Alice cut me off.

"Just wait a second, Bella. You too Nessie, before you open your mouth," Alice held up her hand. We waited in silence.

Slowly I became aware of a familiar scent, then the sound of someone moving almost silently towards the house. I hissed involuntarily as I recognised the smell. Vampire. Tanya's coven could not have reached us so quickly, and neither could Siobhan's coven. It was an unknown. Alice was still smiling confidently.

Surprisingly, the doorbell rang and Alice went to answer it. And the last person I ever thought I would see walked in through the door.

* * *

Demetri, the Volturi's tracker.

In a whirl of action I had him pinned against the wall in one hand, with Carlisle at my flank and Jasper, Benjamin and Tia crouched defensively just behind. Alice and Nessie rolled their eyes derisively. I took no notice.

"I should've known Aro would send someone. I just didn't expect him to be so stupid as to send one. Or do you have backup waiting nearby?" I snarled at him, tightening my grip on his throat. Demetri, unable to speak, shook his dark head, his crimson eyes wide with surprise.

"Bella, before you tear Demetri's head off, you might be interested to know he doesn't have any back up, he wasn't sent by Aro and, FYI he's defected," Alice chirped behind me.

"What?" I growled, flicking a glance over my shoulder.

"I said, he's defected. Demetri left the Volturi and came to warn us," Alice said, a smug smile on her face. "But why don't you let him explain?"

"But….how? Why?" Carlisle wondered aloud, his golden eyes fixed on Demetri's face.

"Bella, if you would." Alice gestured to my stranglehold on his neck. I slowly, reluctantly let go, stepping back. As Demetri smoothed the front of his clothes, I took in his appearance.

He was dressed in a smart black suit, but not the usual grey cloak worn by the Volturi guard. His black hair was still wavy to his shoulders. His eyes were slightly black, indicating growing thirst. I realised that he was staring at me as much as I was staring at him.

"You murdered Emmett," I growled.

"Yes I did. But before you tear me apart, will you hear my story? I promise that what Alice has said is true and that I bear you no ill will," he eventually said.

Carlisle nodded, and we all sat. I kept Nessie beside me, Jacob phased beside her, and Carlisle with his hands on my shoulders. Benjamin and Tia hovered in the background, uncertain. Jasper was close to Demetri, crouched, ready to attack if he did. Alice however was completely relaxed, curled up in an armchair, watching Demetri's face. Demetri cleared his throat and began.

* * *

"I know you don't trust me, and I don't blame you after what I did, but I ask you to hear me out. Five years ago, Aro came to us and told us to prepare for an attack. He claimed that evidence had been shown to him, indicating that you were preparing to assassinate and overthrow the Volturi. False evidence as I now know, but I didn't then. Chelsea's gift filled us with fervor and desire to protect our masters. I can't explain what she does, except you feel as though if you do not do your duty, protect the coven, you lose all purpose and wither away. Protecting the Volturi elders is all most of us know or can remember. So none of us questioned it; indeed, some like Alec and Jane relished the thought of destroying your coven. And so did I, at first. But the night we attacked, Aro revealed that he was only attacking to acquire Alice, Edward, Renesmee and Bella. He wanted your gifts for himself."

"The others were not shaken by the revelation but I was. It loosened Chelsea's hold on my loyalty and slowly I saw the Volturi for what they were. And then, you, Bella came back to Volterra and destroyed Caius and Marcus. At first I believed as the others did, that you were trying to assassinate the Volturi elders all along, until I remembered what you had said to Aro. That your one goal was to recover your daughter and avenge your family's murder. I saw the way you were with Carlisle, and with Renesmee. And I felt the blindfold lift fully from my eyes; then Aro decided to come after you. I knew I could not let you go unwarned, although I did forget Alice. I cannot tell you how much I regret the deaths of your family, and the deaths of so many others that I have caused. I know I cannot, that I have no right to ask your forgiveness, but I will seek to repay, even with my life, my centuries of mistakes. I will die to defend you from Aro and the rest of the Volturi," he finished solemnly.

Carlisle's hands were tight on my shoulders, and I still struggled with my desire to kill him for his part in the death of my family. Alice suddenly sent me a sharp glance, and I slumped against Carlisle. I was suddenly so tired, too tired to fight, too tired to kill. I had had enough of killing.

"Fine. But I don't know if I can forgive you. But I understand the danger you placed yourself in to warn us," I sighed reluctantly.

"You will have sanctuary here. I understand what you've told us about Chelsea. I remember her gift all too well. But if you truly wish to help us-" Carlisle started.

"I do," Demetri interjected firmly.

"-then you can give us some information. How many of the Volturi did the pack take out, what Aro's plan is and so on," Carlisle finished. Demetri nodded, relaxing slightly. Jacob growled.

"It's ok, Jake. He's not going to attack us anytime soon," I said wearily. Jacob snorted but phased back, disappearing behind the sofa to shrug into his shorts. Nessie watched Demetri intently, perhaps reading his thoughts. Since she didn't seem to find anything amiss, I nodded at Demetri to continue.

"With your little stunt in Volterra, you took out Corin, Felix and Heidi. Of the original guard, only Chelsea, Alec, Jane, Santiago and Afton remain. I think you killed Renata when you killed Caius and Marcus," he inclined his head at me. "Aro's plan is simple. He thinks he can outnumber you, spread enough lies so that the covens will stand at his side. But he is too blinded by hate and revenge now. He doesn't think of the anger that spread when the rumours of your deaths circulated throughout our world. The covens will stand by you, and you alone. And he doesn't take into account some of your gifts. Nor does he expect you to have the support you already do. For example he does not know about Jasper's gift, which could help us."

Thank you, Demetri. That is some good news at least," Carlisle breathed out in relief.

"How many do you anticipate standing by you?" Demetri asked.

"Forty two-" a growl from Renesmee. I sighed heavily. "Forty three, including the werewolf pack."

Demetri's eyebrows rose incredulously. "How many gifted?"

I thought for a moment. "Eleven. Twelve including you,"

"How many significantly gifted, for example, with fighting gifts or defensive gifts like yours?"

"Five," I replied, my tone slightly grudging.

"And all of the Volturi's gifts will be nullified by your shield. Or turned on their users by Renesmee," he mused. "I truly do not see how Aro believes he can win. Apart from some of the European covens, he will be heavily outnumbered,"

At his words, some hope rose in me once more. But if I knew Aro he would have some trick up his sleeve.

* * *

It was strange having Demetri in the house. I could not forgive him for the part he played in my family's' deaths, yet I was perversely grateful for the potential sacrifice he was willing to make to atone for it. He had been an enemy for so long, I did not know what to think or feel. But slowly he was becoming a reluctant part of our existence, of our family. He was forever planning with Alice and Carlisle, advising us on the Volturi's strengths and weaknesses, and their aptitude in battle. There was tension when the Denalis; Tanya, Garrett, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen arrived. It wasn't dispelled until Siobhan's coven arrived and little Maggie confirmed that he was telling the truth. Everyone relaxed around him, no-one treated him as a suspected traitor or a spy, yet I still mistrusted him.

When all those who could be summoned arrived, Alice and Jasper prepared to leave to hunt out the nomads. Demetri was going with them, as was Tanya, Kate and Garrett. At first I had wanted to keep Demetri in my sight, still expecting some sort of betrayal, maybe an attempt to kill Alice whilst she was separated from us, but Alice was quick to reassure me. As was Maggie and Nessie who shrugged my fears off. But having Demetri go with them would make the process a lot faster, since he could track all of the nomads we needed.

The sooner they returned the better. I still felt an ominous feeling in my gut, warning me of impending danger. I still couldn't see why it wouldn't be simpler for me to just run and lead the Volturi away from Forks. Or go to meet Aro myself. I made sure I didn't make any concrete plans, so Alice wouldn't see my decision, but I grew surer by the day.

I forgot that that hadn't worked before. I should've known Alice would see me.

* * *

I was in the locker room of the hospital, four days after Alice and the others had left to go nomad hunting. I had just finished a minor operation, and Carlisle and I were both stripping off our bloody scrubs.

He had insisted we go about our daily lives like normal, Nessie going to school and us coming to work. It was a welcome reprieve.

Suddenly the phone buzzed in Carlisle's jacket pocket, where it hung in his locker, and he snapped it open. I watched him concernedly, as his expression changed from puzzled, to exasperated and angry.

"Carlisle?" I murmured, worried.

He snapped the phone shut and turned to me, his brow arched disapprovingly. A second later, I was pinned against the metal of the locker, his hands holding my wrists prisoner.

"I've just had a very interesting conversation with Alice. She had another vision."

"What of?" I mumbled, trying to shrug his grip off. It was as unbreakable as steel, even for another vampire. He just looked at me and I understood.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me, Bella?" he asked courteously, despite the almost desperate, feral look in his eyes.

"She saw me running, didn't she?" I asked.

"Alice saw rather more than that," Carlisle replied, wincing slightly. My eyes widened; had Alice seen me die? My attention snapped back to him as I felt his sweet breath on my lips. "Bella you're not going anywhere, understand?"

"Carlisle….." he cut me off, taking my mouth urgently. God, I hated it when he did this! He didn't release my lips, insistently pressing his body into mine. I finally wrenched my lips from his. "Carlisle! We're in the fricking hospital for chrissake!"

He didn't reply, just pressed his lips against my neck. My eyes rolled back in my head. He finally stopped his torturous inspection of my neck to raise burning eyes to mine.

"Bella, you can't leave us. We need you, now more than ever. Goddamit, Bella! I need you. How do you think I could go on living without you now? I can't lose you too. Bella please?" he pleaded, his beautiful eyes filled with heartbreaking emotion. My resolve wavered; although my head told me it was the safest way, to run and lead the Volturi to me and me alone, my heart rebelled at the look in his eyes. How could I do this to him, to Nessie? To the remainder of my family?

Carlisle's mouth returned to mine, his tongue pulling mine into a heated duel of hazy passion.

"Carlisle…." I murmured, trying one last time before I gave in. He cut me off again with a kiss. "Carlisle, it's the only way to protect you,"

"No," was the growled reply, before he had me flat on my back on one of the sofas in the large room. At the feel of his body atop mine, my spine melted and my resolution with it. I couldn't resist him, didn't want to resist him. I didn't want to leave. My tongue tangled with his, my hands gliding into his hair, framing his face. His hands went to my shirt, as his lips left mine to trail a heated line of burning kisses down my torso. I moaned softly and arched, biting my lip. His face appeared above mine and I glared up at him.

"I _hate_ it when you do that. It makes me feel like agreeing to anything," I groaned.

"Good," he growled as I tore open his shirt and ran my hands over his rock-hard skin. Our lips rejoined and we were lost. It was probably a good thing that we locked the staff room door.

* * *

A few days later, Alice, Jasper and the others returned with the promised nomads. To my not so unpleasant surprise, I sensed that Tanya and Demetri had grown close, despite her suspicion of him. And that also Demetri's eyes were no longer a dull crimson, but slowly fading to a reddish-gold. I truly hadn't expected him to take to our lifestyle so willingly or so easily. I could imagine Alice's smug look if she could hear my thoughts. Carlisle and I greeted the nomads warmly, welcoming them back to our home, although none were allowed to hunt near us. It was only two weeks until the Volturi were due to arrive and we started to prepare.

In the baseball clearing, Benjamin used his gift to stack piles of gigantic boulders to use as missiles, as well as piles of wood that he could set alight in front of our group. Nessie and I would be in the centre of the vampires, where we could utilize our gifts most effectively; I would protect our vampires whilst Nessie would disable theirs. Carlisle and Jasper were busy planning the strategy side of the fight, selecting key targets from Demetri's information. This surprised me at first; Carlisle hated violence.

He had said to me, "I don't relish killing another creature, nor do I look forward to the fight like Jasper does. But I will not stand by and let the Volturi destroy all that I love, Bella,"

His words rang through my mind as I watched the fighting group train; Kate, Garrett, Tanya, Demetri, Charles, Peter, Charlotte, Mary, Makenna, Randall, Eleazar, Carmen, Tia, Vladimir, Stefan, Senna, Kachiri, Maggie, Siobhan, Liam, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle. Zafrina would be with us and Benjamin, to defend us and to use her gift to blind any ungifted Volturi left standing. Jacob and his pack were with us constantly, training side by side. They had grown again; twenty wolves in all. Hope reigned that we would be able to survive. But that changed when Alice received another vision.

We were training, sparring against one another in the baseball clearing, when she suddenly stiffened as Demetri pinned her to the floor. Jasper roared in outrage, flinging him off of her, but a second later Alice emerged from her trance, and held Jasper back.

"It's ok, Jasper. It wasn't his fault, I had a vision," she said. Demetri got up, and Jasper stiltedly apologised.

"What was it Alice?" Carlisle asked concernedly, as everyone flitted to us. Concern and trepidation hung in the air.

"The Volturi have grown again. Aro's recruited ten from some of the European covens, and he's been making newborns in the dozens. They now number fifty-five. We're outnumbered," she whispered, anger and fear evident on her face. Fifty-five, fifty-five vampires to our forty-eight. Fear ran through the assembled vampires.

But Demetri spoke up. "How many are gifted, that you can see, Alice?"

"None of the newborns. A few of the others are. They've got a new tracker," she replied.

"Go figure," I muttered.

"But how can he do that? Surely the newborns will be too uncontrollable," Tanya mused from beside me. Demetri and Carlisle both shook their heads.

"No. With Chelsea's gift Aro could bind them to the Volturi and ensure their obedience." Demetri told her.

"It makes no difference; we will still fight," Siobhan spoke up determinedly. "The Volturi will still come after us, regardless of whether we run or not,"

* * *

The Amazons and the Denalis nodded in agreement, but some of the nomads looked unsure. Seeing their uncertainty, Garrett suddenly stepped forward.

"Friends, I can see your fear and I can emphasise. But if you do not fight, if you leave this family to annihilation by tyranny, do you think the Volturi will stop until every single trace of their freedom and their sympathisers are eliminated. And how will you feel, knowing that you abandoned this family because they have a few more vampires than us? They may outnumber us, but that does not mean they will win. We have some of the most talented vampires in the world with us," he gestured to me, Nessie and some of the others, "they only have a few, and their gifts are useless against Bella and Renesmee. My friends, we can win. If only by opposing tyranny, and showing the world that we will not be dominated by those who would demand our allegiance, we would lay the foundations for their destruction. It is better to die on our feet, than to live on our knees! The Volturi have finally revealed their true nature and now is the time to rid ourselves of them, so we may live in peace and not in terror!

The uncertainty vanished from the nomads' faces, replaced by determination. If they did not fight for us, then they would fight for their freedom. Watching Garrett, and the fervour in his face; watching the determined faces of Alice, Jasper, and the rest of my family I felt a warm glow of pride. Of hope. Even for Demetri.

Maybe this latest news would tip the balance, encourage other covens to join us. I didn't feel comfortable with asking anyone to die for us, but it wasn't just us they were fighting for. It would be for their freedom too.

Carlisle's hands twined with mine, as we watched the assembled vampires flaming in the light of the setting sun.


	12. Battle

Dark Moon

* * *

It was the middle of August, inching towards the full moon, when the Volturi would come. Our plans were complete, our preparations finished. For the past three days, we had been camped out in the baseball clearing, ensuring that we were ready for them, when they came. As I watched my daughter in those final days, I couldn't help but feel a surge of fear; she was so defenceless compared to us, her strength only a quarter of our own. I could only hope that she would be safe whilst we worked our magic on the Volturi force. She would have Benjamin, Zafrina and me to protect her.

But it wouldn't be Nessie as the main target. It would be me.

The sun had begun to set, as I ran through the forest towards the house. Carlisle, Alice and the others had remained at the campsite, I refused to think of it as a battlefield, whilst I visited my loved ones. The last rays of the sun gilded my already opaline skin, my hair flying behind me like a rippling, mahogany cape, the forest a rush of emerald and brown around me. All was still.

I reached the house, the ivory walls painted gold in the fading light, the bronze plaque marking my family's grave glinting as I approached. Clutched in my ever-so-slightly trembling hands was a small bouquet of freesias and roses, some of mine and Edward's favourites. I stared at the plaque for a few moments, thoughts whirling through my brain, before I knelt down. I had grass stains on my jeans but I didn't care. Alice probably would though. I flicked my long hair over my shoulder, before I lay the flowers atop the plaque. I traced the engraved names musingly.

"It's all so messed up, Edward. Here we are again, endangered because of _me_! We're risking so much, because of my temper. If I hadn't killed Caius and Marcus maybe they would've left us alone," I murmured to the empty air. But then again, the Volturi probably would not have let us be, once I had stolen Nessie and Carlisle from them. It would just have been a more uneven fight. I grinned suddenly, at the thought that popped into my head.

"Hey Emmet, you're gonna be so bummed you missed this fight," I muttered, chuckling slightly at the memories of Emmet. "I'll bag a few newborns for you,"

I lapsed into silence again. What else could I say? I had said my goodbyes weeks ago. Finally I spoke tremblingly.

"I don't know what's going to happen tonight. But I swear to you, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, that I will not let Aro live out the night. Even if I die, I'm taking him with me. Just know, wherever you are, that we love you, and we're fighting for you. Maybe I'll see you soon," my smile turned wry at the thought. I had once said there would no heaven for me without Edward. But would there be one be without Carlisle?

"I won't let that happen," came the soft whisper behind me. I spun instantly, surprised. I hadn't heard him sneak up on me.

"Carlisle! You know you really need to crack this habit. I nearly died of a heart attack!" I snapped at him irritably. He chuckled and laid a hand on my cheek.

"Very funny, Bella. We wouldn't want that now would we?" he said, gently stroking the skin at my nape. I shivered and leant into his hand.

"When this is over, we'll have to plant a garden around here," he said. "Esme always loved her garden,"

"Yes. And Nessie's children can play in it, and her grandchildren, and great-grandchildren….." I added playfully.

"Stop it. The very thought makes me feel old," he groaned. I laughed.

"Sorry Gramps," I muttered. He mock-glared at me, before swooping down for a quick kiss. I melted into his arms.

"Come on, we'd better get back," he said, taking my hand. Both of our breathing was ragged and shallow from that one embrace and the thought of what we were running back to didn't help to calm it. If I had been human, adrenaline would have been coursing through my veins.

* * *

We arrived back at the campsite to find that all was in readiness. Alice came rushing over with a lumpy object in her hands, and I wondered what she was carrying. Then I saw what she was wearing.

Alice's usual spiky hair had been totally slicked back, out of her face, and the tight fitting trousers, t-shirt and jacket she wore looked like they could have come out of the Matrix films. Jasper behind her was dressed in similar, though slightly more militaristic clothing. Looking around I noticed everyone wore similar garments: tight-fitting, practical, easy to move in. Good for fighting. The thought made me feel sick with trepidation.

"Here Bella. You and Carlisle had better change," she nodded at our casual wear. I took the clothes and disappeared into one of the few tents left standing. The whole site was being dismantled in case we had to run. Alice had laid out my combat boots, long black trousers which cleaved to my figure and helped my movement, a dark blue vest top and a leather flak jacket to go over the top. I felt and looked ridiculous. We were fighting, for chrissake, not in a movie!

I looped my hair up and out of my face, making sure it wouldn't flop down and obscure my vision during the fight. I heard a rustle behind me, and turned to find Nessie appear through the gap in the canvas, a phone in her hand.

"Alice got to you too, huh?" I growled, looking at her outfit. It was a duplicate of mine, just with dark burgundy overtones instead of blue. She shrugged philosophically.

"It's Alice's way of dealing with the stress," she offered. Her own hair had been clawed back into a ponytail but a few strands still escaped and curled over her face. She looked so beautiful. "Charlie just called. He's arrived safe and sound in Florida,"

"Oh, good," I murmured, relief evident in my tone. I had persuaded Charlie to visit Renee and Phil in Florida, to keep him as far away from Forks, and the approaching battle was possible. Unfortunately the rest of the town wasn't as easy to evacuate. At that moment, Carlisle walked into the tent. And I blinked.

Maybe I didn't mind Alice's fashion choices so much now.

Carlisle was dressed in a grey rollneck, his grey scarf, a black flak jacket and black combats with boots. The black of his clothes contrasted sharply with the gold of his hair, the ochre of his eyes, setting them aflame. He looked drop-dead gorgeous.

"You ready?" he asked, looking me up and down.

"Ahhhh….yeah," I said awkwardly. Desire was rushing through my veins and now was soo not the best time. I turned away to stuff my other gear into a rucksack, and I sensed Nessie sending me a very exasperated look.

"Nessie, could you give me and your mom a minute?" Carlisle murmured. Behind me Nessie rolled her eyes as she walked out of the tent.

"Suure. A minute. Yeah right!" she muttered.

I felt his hands on my arms, his breath on my neck, his body pressing against mine.

"Bella? You okay?" he whispered concernedly.

"Fine. I'm fine, Carlisle," I replied. Mentally I groaned. Even to me my voice sounded somewhat breathless.

"Hmmm." Carlisle obviously wasn't convinced. He spun me around and cupped my chin, tilting my eyes to his. A second later, I was in his arms. His lips came down on mine, and I was lost.

* * *

As I kissed the woman in my arms, my thoughts dispersed like clouds before a great wind. I couldn't think about anything; not about the fight, the fact I could lose everything I had ever loved. I knew my Bella was worrying about something.

So in the few hours of peace left to us, I would distract her in the best way I knew how.

I chuckled at how the thought would have made her blush as a human. If she wasn't so unobservant when in my arms, she would have heard certain noises that she rather wouldn't, coming from the tents around us.

A second later I released her lips, and hauled her closer. Her hip pressed against mine, and I felt the small box I had in my pocket jut against us. Damn, I had nearly forgotten!

Nervousness filled me; I dropped to my knee and pulled the little box from my pocket. If we were to die today, I would die happy in the knowledge that she was truly mine.

"Bella. I don't know what's going to happen tonight, but what I do know is that I want to live the rest of eternity with you. Will you live it by my side?" I asked, flipping the box open. Bella watched me, surprise in her face.

"You want me to marry you?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," I firmly replied, hoping she wouldn't reject me.

"Alright," she finally said, after a long pause that had stretched my nerves thin.

"You'll marry me?" I asked, strangely incredulous.

"Yes, you silly, perfect vampire. I'll marry you. I love you," she murmured, as my arms came around her waist, and pulled her down to me. A moment later I saw her look down at her left hand, at the wedding band that still graced one finger. In that moment I felt such pain watching the sadness on her face. But there was acceptance there too, and hope. She slipped the band off and into the pocket of her jacket.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered, pulling her lips to mine. We kissed before she drew back.

"Come on then, show me the damn ring!" she muttered and I laughed, remembering her dislike of being given anything too expensive.

"Don't worry; it's a hand-me-down. You sure you want to see it?" I teased her. She rolled her eyes until I opened the box and showed her the ring nestled inside.

"Wow," she gasped. I slid the small sapphire ring onto her ring finger, and she held it to the light, admiring the sparkle of the tiny diamonds around the starburst sapphire. It was small and not ostentatious, just as she liked it. But its glitter had nothing on the opal shine of her skin in the sunlight. "You sure know how to spoil a girl," one corner of her mouth quirked up in a wry smile.

"Well, since Alice has already ordered the wedding flowers, I thought I'd better get the ring on your finger first," I said jokingly.

"She hasn't?" Bella groaned feelingly, hiding her face in her hands.

"I'm afraid so. Stop hiding, Bella," I chuckled, tugging her hands away from her face so I could kiss her again. "I love you, Bella Cullen,"

"I love you too, my stupid, perfect vampire," she muttered back, as our lips slowly brushed, then locked.

* * *

"Mom! Carlisle!" Nessie's warning shout had us breaking apart and out of the tent in seconds.

"Nessie, what is it?" Bella asked.

Nessie stood, looking towards the east, her forehead screwed up in concentration. "They're coming," she simply said.

The clearing became a blur of movement as the campsite was dismantled with inhuman speed, and the assembled vampires took up their places. Jacob's pack took their places in front of us, all phased. Except Jacob. I saw him run to Renesmee, and catch her up in a bear hug, before he kissed her soundly. Bella and I turned away, trying to give them what little privacy we could in a clearing full of vampires with enhanced hearing. We couldn't block out their conversation entirely.

"Nessie, I love you. Be careful," Jacob said warningly. I could distinctly hear Nessie's exasperated sigh.

* * *

"YOU be careful. I don't want one hair out of place, you got that, Wolf Boy?" her tone reminded me so much of Bella's, that I couldn't help but smile. "I love you, Jake."

All around us couples were saying their farewells, just in case we were overwhelmed. I refused to let my hope dim, as I turned to Bella. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper and Alice embracing tenderly. I looked at the love all around me, and couldn't help but think that their love had nothing on ours.

Demetri and Tanya, as they held hands, stoically facing towards the east.

Kate and Garrett, kissing passionately before they too took up their places beside Tanya and Demetri.

Benjamin and Tia. Charles and Makenna. Nessie and Jacob. Carmen and Eleazar. Siobhan and Liam. Peter and Charlotte.

All putting their loved ones at risk for us. My heart swelled with affection for them all. Because I knew what they were going through. I had searched for some way to keep Bella out of the coming fight, in safety, to no avail. But I couldn't expect anything less from Bella.

My love, my best friend.

"Bella, whatever happens today, know that I will always love you," I murmured to her, holding her to me desperately. She clung to me, her hands raking through my hair, and I could feel her fear and her anguish, which she had tried to hide from me. She didn't want me fighting anymore than I wanted her to fight.

"Please Carlisle, be safe. I love you too much to live without you now," she murmured against my neck. I gently kissed her mouth, feeling the hard yet smooth skin of her face beneath my fingers.

"I'll see you later, Bella," I whispered against her hair. I turned away, as Alice called my name, but she pulled me back, and kissed me passionately.

"Not if I see you first," she murmured against my lips before we broke apart.

* * *

I cried inside as I watched the man I loved walk away, to his place in the fighting group. Benjamin came up behind me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Bella. They'll be safe," he said, his own eyes fixed on Tia. Small, delicate Tia, standing with a determined expression on her face beside Alice and Demetri.

"I hope you're right, Benjamin," I mumbled. Nessie joined me, as Zafrina crouched in front of us defensively, ready for the attack. We waited in silence, the breeze dying down until all was still. Like the quiet before the storm.

Nothing moved, no bird chirped nor animal rustled in the undergrowth. Nothing.

The Volturi came, a huge mass of black and grey cloaks, their malevolent red eyes glowing from beneath their hoods. They moved as one, a regimented unit, kept in place by their blind devotion. I spotted the tall figure of Aro amongst the black cloud, and felt my anger begin to rise. The edges of my vision turned red, and I threw my shield out over our side of the clearing. Nessie waited, listening to their thoughts. She would not use her gift until they came closer, knowing it would exhaust her. We would have a limited opportunity to take out the gifted Volturi, before Nessie got too tired. I could hear Jake's pack snarling, their hackles bristling. I saw the oversized paws and huge bodies and realized that many of them were still children. Talk about déjà vu.

But this time there was no sense of pageantry, no feeling that the Volturi might stop to listen to reason. They were filled with grim purpose; the guard already formed up into two squads, crouched, snarling with bloodlust. I felt the sudden uncomfortable pressure that told me Jane was attacking us, at the same time as I saw the pale fog rise up and creep towards us, the taste of Novocaine on my tongue. Alec was trying to disable us. His poisonous fog met my shield, and stopped, illuminating the sheer size of it. My gift had only grown in strength since the last time I had fought him. My shield was like a flawless wall of glass, unbreakable, impenetrable. I recognised Jane and gave her my best snarling grin. Her face changed into a demonic mask of hatred, rendering her Botticelli features ugly.

"Aro is reassessing," Nessie whispered to me, as the Volturi host halted. Maybe he would back off, seeing the sheer amount of gifted vampires we had compared to him. Or was he so thirsty for revenge that he hoped sheer numbers would destroy us?

Suddenly his whispery voice rang out over the clearing.

"I see I have come too late. Those whom I would have tried to save are irrevocably turned against us. By these vermin who have broken the laws of our world in pieces. But I will try to help you; I came here only to punish the guilty. I bid you, go now, before it is too late. You need not defend these rebels who murder in cold blood!"

"No, Aro. It is you who have broken your own laws! Do you think us to be blind? You murdered an innocent coven, needlessly imprisoned and tormented someone who was once a friend, in your quest for more power. You don't come to punish the guilty; you come to destroy a threat to your power! Now you must pay for your own crimes," Eleazar called back.

"Eleazar my good friend, you have been fooled. I did not commit murder, nor have I broken any laws. This coven you would give your lives to protect, this group of unnatural beings, were planning to overthrow I and all I hold dear," Aro replied calmly.

"Your lies do not blind us anymore, Aro!" Demetri interjected. Aro's blood-red eyes turned towards him, and anger passed across that ancient face.

"Silence, traitor!" he snapped. Jane glared at Demetri with all her might, but her gift of pain could not make it through my shield.

"No. I have seen what the Volturi truly are. You have ruled over vampires everywhere through fear and terror but no more. You have destroyed innocent covens only to add to your own power base, regardless of whether any crime was committed."

"Leave now, Aro. Leave us in peace and never return here. I will not kill needlessly," I said. I saw Carlisle glance at me in surprise. But I knew Aro would not stop until I was ashes, and Nessie was once more in his keeping.

Aro ignored me. "Friends, please rethink. You need not die today. Don't throw away your lives for these filth! Give me the traitor, Bella and the half-breed and you shall go free. The werewolves must be exterminated but the rest of you need not die," he offered, searching the faces of our group for hesitation. He found none.

"We will not submit to tyranny," Garret said.

"Very well," he sighed. And the black cloud moved as one, rushing toward us like an ebony haze of death.

* * *

I brought my shield back so it snapped around those lights in my mind that represented my family. The wolves were the first to leap into action, fending off the first wave of vampires, whilst Benjamin lit the piles of wood with his mind. Flames leapt up, tall and flickering, whilst the boulders stacked behind us suddenly flew into the air. They smashed into the Volturi force, and screams and yells of pain fell on the air. With my heart in my mouth I saw the fighting group leap forward, the gold flash that was Carlisle's hair bright against the black cloaks of the Volturi. I saw Alice quickly despatch a newborn, laughing as she did so. Jasper was having a field day.

Several of the newborns gasped and stopped in their fights, suddenly groping the air. I looked sideways and saw Zafrina's brow creased in concentration. The ones that were blinded were quickly destroyed, but then I saw Makenna breach my shield, and Jane had her writhing on the floor.

"Nessie, now!" I yelled, as Nessie raised her arms and began to work her magic. Jane suddenly gasped and collapsed as Makenna got to her feet shakily. Several of the other gifted Volturi stopped; Alec staring blankly into the distance, Chelsea, Afton and the others looking around confusedly. Alec was the next to go, and to my surprise I saw Carlisle tear him apart with a bestial snarl. Jane was too busy writhing in pain to notice the demise of her brother but Aro did. He bore down on Carlisle with a snarl of fury. I heard a sudden cry of pain, and terror filled me.

"Zafrina! Take care of Nessie!" I yelled before I shot down to Carlisle and Aro. I was faster than Aro; I was behind him in a second. I yanked him away from Carlisle by the back of his robes, throwing him away from us.

"Carlisle!" I cried, dropping to my knees. Carlisle was clutching his arm, a grimace of pain on his perfect face, and I saw with a fresh surge of fury that Aro had ripped one of his arms off.

All around us vampires were snarling and fighting with inhuman speed; blurs of colour and light in the night, as I bent over my love.

"It's not that bad. I'll heal," Carlisle grunted through gritted teeth. I nodded decisively.

"We need to get you out of here," I said. But then something grabbed me from behind and I was yanked away from him.

* * *

I watched in terror and helplessness as Aro picked her up by her neck and tossed her into a tree. The trunk cracked and splintered, but Bella recovered, getting to her feet and facing Aro defiantly.

"Bring it on," I heard her mutter. Fear clutched at my heart.


	13. Showdown

Dark Moon

* * *

Aro and Bella's showdown unfolded with an almost dramatic grace and speed, like a pre-choreographed ballet. Graceful yet deadly. Around us the fight continued, the screams and cries of the newborns as the older vampires destroyed them easily, the excited barks and yelps of the wolves as they played. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice and Jasper take down Jane, putting her out of her writhing agony. The sight gave me no joy. I still hated violence.

But as I watched Bella fight, I prayed for her to win, to overcome Aro. But could she?

Aro had centuries of experience and strength, whilst Bella hadn't even reached the twenty years old stage yet. But as I watched I realised a very important fact.

Aro was fighting to avenge his brothers, and to eliminate a possible threat. Bella was fighting to protect her family. She was fighting for love. And that was the more powerful encouragement. In their dance, I watched, breathless with fear, as they sidestepped, and swiped and lunged, and clawed and tore at each other. The air was full of animalistic intensity.

Behind us I could hear that the battle was over, that despite Aro's greater numbers, we had won. The fires burnt high, the smoke drifting across the field. Glittering piles of remains were strewn across the battlefield, glimmering in the last rays of the sun.

But before me, the battle had only intensified. Alice, Jasper and the others came running up, but Bella stopped them with an upraised hand.

"No! It has to be between me and him," she said. My heart lurched.

"You don't mean that, Bella. What would you do without your faithful, pathetic loved ones to shield you?" Aro spat viciously.

"Er….Aro. Hello? You lost, the Volturi are destroyed. Only you left. Give it up, walk away," Bella replied.

"No matter. You won't survive this night," he growled. "Just give up now! Your Edward is gone Bella! He can't see you!"

"It's not just Edward I'm fighting for." her eyes flickered to me. Aro's head turned towards me and back to Bella, then down to the sapphire ring on her finger.

"So you've already betrayed your husband. Poor Edward's heart would be broken,"

"Say what you want, Aro. Your mind games won't work," Bella halted, waiting. They watched each other; each waiting for the other to make the next move. It felt like hours that they stood there; but in a blur of speed Aro lunged forward and Bella flitted to the side. A moment later she was perched on his back, and she could have been kissing his neck. A ripping, snarling sound erupted and Aro collapsed to the ground in pieces.

"Quickly! Into the fires!" Bella called, blood trailing down her face and clothes. Alice helped me up as the others began to piling the remains of the Volturi onto the fires.

The sun was just about to set, when Bella and I met, embracing desperately, the last rays of the sun shedding their golden light over us and the glittering piles. So Alice's vision had come true.

* * *

"Hold still!" I said exasperatedly. "I know they say doctors make bad patients, but come on!"

"I don't need this, Bella. There are others you need to tend to," Carlisle said wearily. I pointedly tied the knot on the sling that would keep his arm in place whilst he healed, and patted it.

"There, all done. Do you want me to kiss it better too?" I asked teasingly. Carlisle just glared at me good-naturedly.

"Now you need to go help the wolves. Leah and Embry took some pretty hard knocks," Carlisle said.

"Already checked them out. Embry fractured his leg, and Leah's got some broken ribs, but they're healing. They were resting when I checked on them a minute ago,"

"Charles? Vladimir? Demetri? Kachiri?" he asked. All had been wounded, had some of their limbs torn off but they were healing too.

"They're fine. They're resting and the limbs have been secured in place while they heal. Like you should be," I said pointedly. He sighed impatiently and lay back on our bed.

"Fine, fine," he huffed.

* * *

After we had cleaned up in the clearing; we had returned to the house. Those of our group who were uninjured had left quickly; the Irish coven, Peter and Charlotte, Randall and Mary. All had gone with heartfelt farewells and plans to visit again.

Zafrina and Senna remained with Kachiri, plus they wanted to remain a little while, to spend some time with Nessie. The Denalis were staying with Demetri, Tanya had refused to budge from his side. Vladimir and Stefan, our Romanian friends, were staying until Vladimir was recovered. Charles and Makenna were leaving in an hour now Charles's arm had been reattached.

"Bella? Randall and Mary are leaving now," Alice called to me.

"Stay put," I warned Carlisle, glaring at him. I walked out of the room, to find the two nomads waiting for me.

"Goodbye, Bella. Take care of yourself," Randall said, before they both embraced me and flitted out of the door. They had said their goodbyes to Carlisle and the rest of the family earlier.

The Denalis were next.

"Goodbye, Bella. We'll see you soon. It feels like we only ever get to see each other when there's a crisis," Tanya said jokingly. Demetri twined her waist with his arm and smiled at me tentatively. I returned it hesitantly. There were still a lot of issues between me and Demetri but I had a lot to thank him for. He had protected Nessie during my fight with Aro, keeping the newborns away from her. It had been Chelsea who had taken his arm, trying to kill my daughter.

"Thank you, Demetri," I said, shaking his hand.

"Life will certainly be different now. For all the evil that the Volturi became, they did enforce the laws which protect us from exposure," he said conversationally.

"That is something to think about, but in the future maybe. I have a feeling it will be alright," I replied

He smiled and inclined his head. I embraced Tanya and the others before they too left.

* * *

At last the house was empty, as I walked back into my bedroom. I looked up to see the bed empty, with no sign of Carlisle. I put my hands on my hips, and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Carlisle?" I said, knowing he could hear me. "You're going to be in so much trouble,"

"I seriously doubt that," I felt his voice reverberate against my skin, as his arms came around me from behind.

"Carlisle! Mind your arm!" I said, before he spun me around and kissed me deeply.

"Relax, Bella. I'm cured," he said jokingly as he backed us up towards the bed. "Stop worrying Dr Cullen,"

"Ha ha," I said acidly, before his lips returned to mine. We tumbled back onto the pillows as he kissed away the worry creases on my forehead. When he finally consented to break the kiss, I stared up at him.

"I can't believe it's really over," I mumbled.

"Now you really do have nothing to worry about," Carlisle joked. "I'm proud of you, Bella. You didn't let your need for revenge stop you from making the right decision,"

"Huh? Carlisle I killed Aro,"

"Yes but you still offered him the choice to walk away. And, knowing you, you would have let him walk away. It was Aro who couldn't let go," Carlisle said patiently.

"I love you," I said finally.

"I love you too. For all eternity," he said kissing me, then kissing the engagement ring he'd slid onto my finger that afternoon.

"Ugh, Alice is going to have a field day," I grumbled.

"Let her have her fun. I'm sure Jasper and I can reign her in,"

"Hello, this is Alice we're talking about," I said. Carlisle laughed, and after a minute so did I. We were still laughing as our lips rejoined and we lost ourselves in the passionate need which rose up so easily between us.

* * *

Hours later, when we stopped and just lay in each other's arms, I had a revelation.

We were free. Free to love, free to live. Sure the future was going to be full of challenges, but finally the shadows on our lives had lifted. We would carry the deaths of our loved ones in our hearts forever but we could now live. For them, for us, for the future.

I turned to my fiancé, and kissed him deeply.

"What was that for?" he asked, looking down at me, one eyebrow cocked. He was so sinfully beautiful in the moonlight that draped across the bed, shimmering through the window.

"Just for being you," I answered as I pressed myself against him. "I love you,"

"And I you, Isabella Cullen."

And together we strove to live, with the incredible freedom to love that we had earned.


	14. Eternity

Dark Moon

* * *

Alice really had outdone herself this time. My second wedding was simpler than my first, with just us, Charlie, Benjamin and Tia, the Amazons, the Denalis, Sue, Billy and the La Push pack. The house was filled with light and flowers hung from every available nook and cranny. Outside the summer air buzzed and hummed with the life that filled the forest, the balmy scents washing through on the cool breeze.

Eleazar married us beneath a white arch covered with roses and lilies, as symbols of our love and the loss that we had shared. My long light gold wedding dress floated around me, the short train and small veil exactly to my taste. As usual Alice had picked it out. Behind me stood Alice, Tia, Kate and Renesmee, her spiky hair grown out into full waves, tumbling down over her shoulders. Both were clothed in silk the colour of old gold, and they sparkled in the candlelight. Jasper stood at Carlisle's shoulder, with Jacob, Benjamin and Garrett behind him, looking unexpectedly civilised in his tuxedo.

I smiled up at him as we took our vows, promising to love and cherish one another for as long we should live. For all eternity.

As he slipped the wedding band onto my finger, I felt a swell of happiness in my heart, and I knew I would have been crying if I had been human. He gently touched his lips to mine and we were married. Together we turned, man and wife, ready to face the world and whatever challenges awaited us.

For our first dance, Alice had erected a marquee in the backyard, the same as when I had married Edward, and we slowly revolved as the music started. The song made me blink.

'Flightless Bird, American Mouth'

The song Edward and I had danced to at prom. But when I waited for the grief to rise up and take me, it didn't. I looked up into the eyes of my husband and realised that, with him, I would never feel that grief again. I loved Edward, and now I loved Carlisle. And we were together, at last. Forever.

* * *

As I danced with my new wife, I almost flinched at the song. I knew it had been her and Edward's prom song. But she smiled up at me, her golden eyes sparkling brighter than her gown, and I relaxed. I slowly leaned my head in, and brushed her lips with mine. Our lips clung as we danced, barely aware that the others had joined us, even Charlie and Sue. Our family was complete, after the fracturing that was beginning to heal. And it was all because of the incredible woman in my arms. The woman who would be mine for the rest of eternity.

My love, my life.

For the rest of eternity.


	15. Epiloque: An Occasion

Dark Moon

* * *

"There, done," I said. Nessie sat before me at the dressing table whilst I smoothed her unruly curls into submission. They trailed down over her neck and onto her chest, brushing the lavender neckline of her gown. It was prom night, and Jacob was coming to take her.

Nessie's perfect figure was swathed in lilac silk, the A-line gown draping her curves lovingly. The gown was backless, showing off the muscled, dainty line of her back. She had my sapphire hair slides in, anchoring the mass of curls, and a small amethyst necklace Jacob had given her for her birthday was around her neck. Also the braided bracelet that was the Quileute version of a promise ring hung from her wrist.

"How do I look, Mom?" she said, standing and twirling. She definitely didn't have my old balance problems.

"You look gorgeous, Nessie," I said. Alice on the other side of me took a photo.

"You look more than gorgeous, Nessie. You look **fabulous**," she said. "But then again you were dressed by me so…."

"Don't be too modest, Alice," I said teasingly. She mock-punched my shoulder playfully.

* * *

A sudden honk sounded outside the window and I looked out to see Jacob in his old Rabbit, dressed in a tux and his long black hair smoothed into a ponytail.

"You'd better hurry, Nessie. Jake's getting impatient," Carlisle called from his study.

"Alright she's coming!" I yelled back. I threw her a silk wrap, not that she needed it, and we glided down the stairs. Carlisle came out from his study to see Nessie, and he twirled her around.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Renesmee," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

"Careful, Carlisle, you'll ruin my hair," she said playfully, jerking back.

"Don't want to cramp your style, you mean," he muttered. Nessie laughed and kissed him on the cheek, hugging him tightly. I opened the door for Jacob and he bounced in before stopping dead at the sight of Nessie.

"Whoa….Whoa…." he gasped.

"Never a man of many words are you, Jake?" I said wryly. He flicked me a look before he walked to take Nessie's arm.

"Here, I got this for you," he almost mumbled, and he slid a corsage made of purple roses and silver ribbon onto her wrist.

"It's beautiful Jake," she gushed, kissing his cheek.

"Well we'd better get going," Jacob said, as they walked arm in arm out of the door.

"Have a good time. I don't want to see you kids back here until past midnight, you got that?" I shouted. Jacob rolled his eyes as he helped Nessie into the Rabbit. Nessie just smiled at me.

As soon as Nessie looked away, I mouthed to Jacob 'good luck'.

He nodded, took a deep breath and climbed into the Rabbit. He was going to propose to her tonight. I wished him luck.

Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and I watched from the porch as they drove away. I felt a wave of sadness, watching my little daughter drive away. But she would come back to me.

* * *

The Rabbit disappeared and Alice and Jasper disappeared to hunt. Benjamin and Tia were living with the Denalis for awhile, until they had learnt some form of control over their bloodlust before they joined us. It would be safer for them up there, more remote and farther away from temptation than Forks. Since the battle with the Volturi, Carlisle and I had gone back to work at the hospital, our lives settling back into a secure pattern. Particularly now I was his wife.

_Wife_.

The very word brought ripples of happiness fluttering through my being. I loved him so much.

The setting sun reflected off of our glittering skin, as he turned to look at me.

"I wish him luck. Proposing the first time is always tough," Carlisle muttered beside me as we tracked the Rabbit's progress down the drive to the motorway.

"You assume there's going to be a second time?" I asked jokingly.

"Nope. Although if they move around with us, they'll have to keep getting remarried as part of the charade," he said musingly.

"Don't even think it. Alice will be hell," I groaned. She was already planning the wedding; the house was full of bridal magazines. I smiled as the memory of Alice's vision came back to me. Tonight I'd seen Nessie and Jake take the first step towards that future. I had no doubt of Nessie's answer.

* * *

We fell silent as he twined my waist with his arm, pulling me back against him. I relaxed into his embrace, resting my head against his chin.

Then I saw them again. As the last rays of the sun touched upon the bronze plaque, and painted the clouds golden sienna, I saw my family. All of them this time.

Rosalie, her long golden curls glimmering like new gold, a small smile on her lovely mouth.

Emmet, his arm around Rosalie, grinning, his ochre eyes sparkling with laughter and love.

Esme, caramel curls gleaming, a motherly smile of love on her face as she looked down on us.

Edward, my Edward, giving me my favourite crooked grin, his butterscotch eyes glittering happily.

I smiled, letting out a happy breath as the vision faded.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked, mistaking my sigh for something negative.

I was more than alright. My family were happy, I was happy, he was happy. I was more than alright.

"Yes, I'm alright. I'll always be alright now," I murmured, twisting around in his arms. I met his beloved, bejewelled eyes and smiled. His lips met mine, our kiss slow and tender at first, before it built into a fiery passion.

As we kissed in the light of the setting sun, beneath the gaze of our family, I knew everything would be alright. Because I had him for all eternity. Because everything was more than alright; it was perfect.

It would be perfect for all eternity.

_Be happy, my Bella. Be happy._

Don't worry Edward, I plan to be. For all eternity.


End file.
